Can you Hear Me?
by xMOSH PiT KiSSES
Summary: Kairi is found washed up on Destiny Islands by Sora. Kairi doesn't know who she is or where she belongs. Will Sora help her find out about her past? Will he be able to tell her how he feels about her before he loses her forever? lemon in later chapters
1. Where are you?

****

Can you hear me? _ by: Kuragari Muso-ka _

Kingdom hearts Fic

Rated: R (for language and sexual content)

Romance, Drama, and adventure, humor 

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these Characters... end of story. 

Chapter 1: Where are you?

~ * ~

"It's so amazing how sometimes I can look like I have everything together, but in reality there are days that I can't stand even being in my own skin. How does a person get that way? Where they feel unworthy of any kind of love? I think about it all and I wonder why or how I became this way. When is enough, enough? When can I begin to look at myself and love and accept myself just the way I am?"

Her weary eyes wandered across the endless sky above her. Her hair playfully blowing across her face in the light ocean breeze. 'Do I really belong here? Who am I? What is this feeling?' 

"Hey Kairi!! What are you doing up there?!!" Kairi's eyes darted in the direction of the cheerful voice beneath her. 

"Oh nothing Sora. I was just thinking." She drew her attention away from him looking up at the gleaming stars. 'I just wish I knew-' 

"So what are you thinking about this time?" Sora's voice come from right behind her. Kairi nearly fell off the roof. She smiled. 

"Same as always..... nothing" She looked away hopelessly. 

"Please don't worry Kairi... I'll always be here for you, and so will Riku.... I promise. You're always welcome to stay here with us. Please stop worrying..." Kairi nodded, pretending as if understood. When in reality, she didn't hear a word he said. Her head drooped to look down at her folded hands in her lap. Why was she worrying anyway, she silently asked herself. She lived on an island with two guys who battle each other to impress her. And even if she was in danger, they would be there to protect her. 'But what if they're not there? Will I be able to life without them if they suddenly disappeared? Besides that to worry about.. I also don't know who I am. All I know is my first name, Kairi. Sora and Riku found me washed up on shore and brought me up to live here, on this Island. I helped a lot with the cooking and cleaning for the boys, but I've never really had any purpose. At night I stay up and climb onto my roof and look up at the stars and think about my parents. I can barely remember who they are, or what they looked like. It's kind of sad really. That I don't know my own family or know how I got here. Sora has really been there for me. I really care for him a lot. Even if I don't mean to, I always find myself tending his wounds or even tucking him in at night when he kicks his blankets to the floor. Even though we're both 16, I can't help but feel like his mother. As if my mother would've cared for me. I wish he knew my feelings.. about what I worry about.. and how I feel for him...' 

"Let's go inside Kairi. It's getting cold. I don't want you to get sick. And you know what'll happen if Riku finds out I let you get sick." He held out his hand to help her down. She smiled at his politeness and slid her small soft hand into his sturdy outstretched one. She felt faint. She sat up there all day without any food or water. When she jumped down from the boxes leading to the roof, she lost her balance and fell. Sora swooped down and tucked his arm under her to prevent her fall. "Careful! You might hurt yourself. Here.." He lifted her in his arms and carried her off to her room. She struggled against his restraint. She didn't want to be helped. She was to stubborn to except the fact of being helped by Sora. She kicked and pounded her fists against his chest. But he still wouldn't let her go. 

He kicked his door open and laid her on his bed. "You stay here. My room was closest so I figured it would be better for you to stay here. It would take to long to go all the way to your room. So please don't worry. I'll be right back!!" He smiled widely and ran out of his room. She had used all her energy fighting against Sora that she fell asleep on his bed, forgetting where she was. 

~ * ~

_"Hello?! Can anyone hear me?! Hello?!! Is anyone there? Please.... help me!!" _She looked around to see if there was any thing familiar. In every direction she turned there was nothing to be seen. She looked down. Water. 'How can I be standing on water?! This can't be-' 

"_KAIRI!!"_

"Sora?! Where are you?!"

"Kairi!!" The voice started to fade. Kairi's heart started racing. Panic flooded her insides. She started to run screaming his name.

"Sora!! Where are you?! Answer me!!" She grabbed a stitch in her chest. 'This can't be happening... Sora's not here for me... he's gone... he left me..' She could feel her breath catch in her chest. She couldn't breath. She gasped for air. With all the strength she could muster she cried out with her last breath, "Sora I lov-"

~*~

A sharp tugging at her shirt brought her back to consciousness. She sat up abruptly in bed, cold sweat trickling down her face and body. Her breathing was sharp and hoarse. 'It was only a dream.' Sora was bending over her on top of her, anxiety etched all over his face. "Oh Kairi I was so worried about you. Are you ok?" She looked deep into his sullen brown eyes. She's never looked at them this close before. He was so close to her that their noses almost touched. 

"Yeah.... y-yeah I'm.. I'm fine." She forced a smile on her face while clutching Sora's bed sheets to her body. "Can I stay here with you tonight? I'm scared of something.. but I can't tell you what it is, ok?" He nodded comprehendingly. He didn't really want to leave her either. He was really concerned about her but didn't really want to interfere with her thoughts. He smiled and looked in his cabinet for another set of blankets and pillows. Kairi watched him intently. "Are you going to sleep on the floor?" He smiled again. She took that as a 'yes.' She was debating to herself if she should suggest if he could sleep in his bed with her... or she could sleep on the floor instead. It was his room after all. Why should she have his bed while he had to sleep on the rough sand. He could tell she was thinking this and walked over to his bed. 

"Scoot over." She looked up, surprised. He smirked playfully. "You have no idea how obvious you look. Sitting there silently after you've asked me if I was going to sleep on the floor. You're not really good at playing 'Hard to get.' You're to innocent." She scowled. 

"Oh yeah?!" She grabbed her pillow and threw it at his head. "You're going to have to try better than that to get into this bed, mister!"

"Oh really now?!" He took his pillow and aimed it at her head. But before he could throw it, she jumped on top of him, flattening him to the floor. "I thought you couldn't defend yourself!! You're doing a very good job of it!!" 

"You really think so?!" She said proudly lessening her weight on him and forgetting about her defense. 

"NO!" Before she knew it, he had pinned her under him. "Ha I've got you! I win." She grinned and kissed his forehead. "No I do." She grabbed the blanket on top of the bed beside them and threw it on top of them, covering both of them. Kairi fell asleep under Sora. Sora looked down at her and brushed away stray hairs away from her face. "God you're beautiful." He whispered. His hands brushed against her cheek. "Good night, my Kairi... sleep well." He then kissed her forehead and fell asleep on top of her. Lurking on the other side of the room was Riku. He had been standing in the door way watching them silently. He saw everything. He shook his head crossing his arms. "Kid's theses days. Hormones raging.... tisk tisk..." He turned off the lights and crept soundlessly to the other side of the island. 

The next morning Kairi found herself in Sora's bed. She forgot everything that happened the night before. She was starving. Kairi looked around the room for Sora, but he was no where to be seen. A strange smell reached her nose. "Good morning!!" Sora shouted while walking in with a large plate. Kairi jumped and looked doubtfully at the plate he was holding. "What you're not happy to see me?!" Sora said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Oh no. It's just, what the hell is that smell?!" She said making a face. Sora held up the plate impressively. 

"Well, since you're always there for me and you always do the cooking.. I decided that I'd treat you today since you didn't eat anything yesterday. Plus you must be tired beating me up yesterday." His smile grew when he tipped the plate slightly showing her the contents. 

"I did what?! And are those supposta be eggs?!! They look like Riku's shit when he doesn't flush when he's done and it's been sitting in the toilet for over a week." Kairi broke into hysterical laughter clutching her stomach. 

"Excuse me! Well at least I'm trying! And why do you look at Riku's "Business" anyways?! You probably like him!" He shot shakily trying not to be obvious with his own feelings.

"Me and Riku?! That has to be the most ridiculous thing I've heard you say since the time you said I was beautiful!"

"When in the world did you hear that?!" Sora felt his face grow hot with embarrassment.

"Last night when I feel asleep on your floor. You need to watch what you say around me. You might actually be telling the truth." She added haughtily taking an apple slice from the plate. "Well at least you've done something right." She mumbled through a mouthful of chewed apple. She got up and straightened her shirt. "Oh and by the way." she continued, "next time you bring me to your room, try to resist the temptation to kiss me." Kairi smiled and stalked out of the room. Sora stared at the place she was standing. 'What the hell was I thinking?!' He settled himself on his unmade bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "She probably hates me now. Not only does she think I'm a complete lunatic, she also thinks I'm a bad cook!" He wondered out loud. 

"It's probably because you ARE a bad cook." Riku said coolly across the room. Sora shot around surprised. "Do you have any idea how stupid you look, lover boy? You guys really did fall for each other! It's not a surprise to me. I knew the day you found her. Sad really... how both of you are so similar... yet you seem so different from each other. Ha. Like you could be capable of love! Or even have the courage to tell her." Riku crossed his arms and sat next to Sora on his bed. 

"Wa-wait a minute! What do you mean?! How do you know I love her? And what makes you so sure that she loves me back?!!" Sora's eyes widened wonderingly. Riku just laughed even more.

"I'm pretty secretive... but that doesn't mean I don't eyes!! I've been observing you two for the past years she's been here. You've changed, Sora. You love her. And she loves you. Both of you are complete idiots!!" He continued to laugh while exiting Sora's room. 

"But wait!" Sora chased after him intently. "What do you mean we're similar yet different?!" His eyes looked pleadingly into Riku's. Riku just grinned.

"Don't you ever wonder what she thinks about when she goes on that roof of hers?! Occasionally, I go and listen to her talk out loud even thought there's no one there. She pretends she's talking to her parents... but in reality she doesn't even know who they are. I think they abused her and tossed her into the ocean. I listen to her screams in the middle of the night when she sleeps (his room is near his). What I'm getting at is that she doesn't know who she is or who her parents are. I remember the first time you came here. You ran away from home and rode here on a sail boat you made yourself. Instead of wanting to know yourself, you were running away from it. Away from it all... your parents and your life. That's why I find it funny watching you two fight in the middle of the night and end up falling asleep on each other. Naughty little Sora. You're hormones are taking over... and before you know it.. you'll be falling asleep on each other in bed!" Riku couldn't take the suspense. He fell to the floor screaming hysterically. 

"You're right." Sora confessed. Riku stopped laughing once he heard Sora actually agreeing with him. "I should go find her and tell her how I feel before it's to late." Sora walked off down the beach. 

~ * ~

"Ahh that's better." Kairi sighed lying nude on the other side of the island. "I really need a nice good tan and relaxation. Those boys have been wearing me out. Riku is driving me off the cliff of insanity with his eating habits... and Sora... trying to impress me with the remake of Riku's shit." She turned over on her belly to start tanning her other side. "But neither of them know about this place on the island... thank God.. I need not worry." Kairi closed her eyes an drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile, on the other side of the beach Sora was still searching for Kairi. He kept walking in the shallow waters of the clear ocean. He kept talking to himself, figuring out how to tell Kairi how he felt about her. 

"Uh hi Kairi... what wonderful weather we're having today! Uh... Remember how I found you that one day 3 years ago? Uhh well I've been thinking.. I really like you and all... but.. Nah... that's to long... how about.. 'hi Kairi... I love you!' No no no no! To straight forward. As he rounded the corner he spotted her naked body splayed out in the middle of the beach. He couldn't see her face and figured she was probably looking at the sky as she always did. It was now or never. He took a deep breath and confronted her. "Uh Kairi.. I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time.. no wait... that's not what I wanted to say.... uhh I love wonderful weather... no wait! uhh... What I wanted to say is that I love you!" He finally cried out. He waited for her response... but it never came... "Uh hello? Kairi?!" He bent down and looked into her face. "WAH?! SHE'S ASLEEP?! AH!!!" He sweat dropped and fell backwards. "I did that all for nothing!?!" He closed his eyes and started to wonder if he either drown himself or suffocate himself with sand. He suddenly felt something above him blocking the sun from his face. *ehem?* His eyes shot open realizing what it was. His eyes found Kairi's fierce ones. "Uh hi?" He tried to scramble away crawling backwards on his hands and feet. 

"What are you doing here, Sora?!!!" She shouted baring down on him. 

"Um... Kairi.. you're"

"I don't care!! You are violating my privacy and space!! Can I ever have a moment without you or Riku breathing down my neck?!"

"Kairi.. you're..." He stammered, started to blush pointing at her.

"What is it?!!!"

"Uh... you don't have any clothes on!" He confessed. He shielded his eyes like little boy who just saw two people kissing on T.V. trying, with difficulty, to hide his blushing face. Kairi tried her best to cover her "female members." Kairi stalked off in the opposite direction fuming. "Can I ever have some peace around here?! Argh!" 

"Kairi wait!! You don't understand!! Please?! Kairi! I just wanted to-" Kairi wasn't listening. She rounded the corner and continued to walk stiffly. "Apologize." Sora pushed himself to his feet and started to walk to other side of the Island, away from camp. 'I haven't been thinking about this lately... since Kairi came to this Island.. I've never really thought about who are my real parents. Ever since I ran away from home.. I never really got to know my sub-parents anyway. I over heard them one night questioning what they should do with me. They said they found me abandoned in a park, 2 days old. They figured my real parents were underage and didn't know what to do with me so the simplest thing to do is dump me in a stupid park. How thick can you get?!!'" Sora sighed heavily. "I don't think I can ever face Kairi again... she'll probably kill me." He understood perfectly why she was mad at him... but she couldn't keep a grudge on him forever?! Can she? 'We live on an island! She can't run away from me!!' 

__

Kairi looked behind her to see if he was following her. Nothing. She figured that he went back to camp. She couldn't face him after being seen naked! It just wasn't possible... she couldn't even talk to him. She didn't even feel safe going back to camp. She found her cave at the edge of the Island. "No one can find me here... I bet no one even knows about this place." She looked at the sky. "It's getting dark.. I think I'd better stay here for the night.. it's to dark to make it back in time. Besides I'll never hear the end of Sora's story." She stepped inside to get warm. She slipped on her clothes and looked around. She kept some of her belongings in there just in case something happens at camp. A bundle of blankets lay on one side of the cave. "No matter how ridiculous and stupid Sora can be.... I can't help but care about him." She yawned and pulled the blankets over her head. 'Damn it's freezing! I wonder how Riku and Sora are...' 

Meanwhile, about 20 feet away from Kairi's cave, Sora waded along side the ocean's waves. He looked behind him to see if Kairi followed him. Nothing. 'Typical... how could I even think about her following me?!!' A loud clap of thunder above him brought him back to consciousness. "Aw shit." He realized that it was to late to go back to camp.. and the only shelter he had for the night was a small cave right ahead of him. He remembered this cave from before. He used to go there before Kairi ever came to Destiny Islands and when Riku pissed him off for not cooking any food. He grinned, reminiscing about the old days. Drops of water met his face trickled down it. "Great." He sprinted towards the cave entrance. His clothes were soaked. His hair drooped down to his face sopping wet. He shook his head back and forth like a dog. He stripped off his drenched shirt and laid it out on a large rock. His arms stretched above his head and he made his way towards the sandy part of the cave. "I might as well stay here for the night.. I wouldn't want to go back in this weather." His thoughts carried him into a deep sleep... not noticing the large lump sleeping next to him. 

A strong breeze swept in from the cave's entrance. Kairi shivered and clutched her blanket closer to her. 'Stupid storm.' She wrapped the blanket around her and stood up to make a fire. Kairi tripped and stumbled on the jagged rocks scattering the cave's floor. She got down on her hands and knees and felt around for her supply of wood for the fire. Her hands met the rough texture of the bark lined twigs at the edge of the cave. She gathered them up in her hands and started to walk back to the left side of the cave. Kairi felt a sharp piercing pain run up her leg. She froze. A sharp rock met the heel of her foot. The twigs fell limply from her hands as she dropped to the floor. Her hands touched her bloody foot. Her fingers traced along the deep gash running along her ankle to the edge of her heel. She was loosing blood rapidly. She heard a muffled moan from the other end of the cave, but she really didn't notice. 

Sora was awaken by Kairi's stifled yell. She tried to stand up but her leg couldn't support her weight. She could feel herself drowning in complete darkness. She was falling. A dark figure broke her fall and held her in it's arms. "I'm never going to let you get hurt... never." Sora whispered. "Never.." He took his shirt and bound it to Kairi's leg tightly to stop the bleeding. He laid her down and started to light the fire. "I shouldn't have left you alone... you knows what could've happened to you out here...." 

He got the fire started and small sparks flitted along the sandy ground. The fire illuminated the cave, showing all of it's contents. Sora could tell she was 'prepared.' Blankets were folded neatly on one side and leaves and branched were piled orderly in the corner. The small fire provided enough light and warmth for the both of them. Sora gathered Kairi and held her in his arms to keep her warm. He sat next to the fire and cradled her in his burly arms. "Oh Kairi... if you only knew how much you mean to me..." He smiled and leaned his head closer to hers. His lips lightly brushed against hers. 'So it's true... they _are_ as soft as they look...' His hand trailed down her cheek. "Good night..." He whispered. His eyes drooped lazily as he fell into a dreamless sleep. 

~ * ~

The rain died and the sun glistened on the ocean's water once again. Kairi was awaken by a throbbing pain in her right leg. She lifted her head groggily to find Sora tending to her wound. "What the-"

"Oh, good morning Kairi. I'm sorry about yesterday..... I thought you hated me so I walked away from camp and then it started to rain and I couldn't walk back in time so I found this cave and I didn't know you were in it until I heard you scream and..."

"Shut up, Sora.." Kairi said wearily. "Just shut up..." 

Sora cleaned up the cave and started to carry Kairi back to camp. "I didn't know you knew about this cave, Kairi... you've done a good job of fixing it up."

"Stop flattering me Sora... and I'm to weak to resist your help... and it's hard to think when a boy is carrying you with out his shirt on." 

"It's not my fault you were so clumsy and just had to hurt yourself!! If it wasn't for my shirt you probably would've bleed to death!!" Sora stopped walking to argue with Kairi.

"Well sorry!! And besides... I'd rather be dead than to be rescued by a stupid pervert who doesn't even know how to cook!!" Kairi yelled.

"Excuse me! I'm not the one who takes about 5 hours in the shower, or stay on that stupid roof about half my life thinking about absolutely NOTHING!!" Kairi almost slapped him. 

"I don't take that long in the shower, compared to Riku I take a considerably short time!! And you wouldn't understand about what I think about... you'd never understand.... " Tears shimmered in her downcast eyes. Sora stared at her face, once so full of joy and happiness, now a spiritless, downhearted girl.

"I'm sorry Kairi... I shouldn't have said that..." His eyes continued to look at her. She shook her head stubbornly.

"No I'm sorry.... I shouldn't have came here in the first place..... you guys were perfectly fine without me.... please... forgive me... I've been such a bitch lately... it's just...I-" She closed her eyes and a single tear rolled down her smooth cheek. "I'm sorry...." She whispered.

"Kairi.." Sora smiled softly. "If it wasn't for you... I probably would've killed myself by now... you're the only thing keeping me alive... don't leave me.. and besides.. Riku would probably die if you stopped cooking for him." His hand lightly wiped the tear from her face. Kairi nodded and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Sora, for everything..." She leaned her head against his bare chest.

"No, thank you, Kairi..."

They made it back to camp and was greeted by a disgruntled Riku.

"Where have you two been?! Where is my food?! Sora I'm going to get you for this you little fucker!! Oh... and where have you two been? Have you guys been sleeping together?!!" Riku smirked.

"Kairi won't be able to cook you food today, Riku. She hurt herself. And you won't eat anything I cook.. so why don't you leave us alone and go eat some dirt or something!" Sora stalked off to Kairi's room to leave Riku standing there dumbstruck. 

Sora laid Kairi on her bed and placed a blanket on top of her. She was half asleep when he brought her there. He was about to leave her room when he heard a stifled moan from behind him. 

"Sora... come back here you stupid jerk... don't leave me... you pervert.." Sora beamed. He sat back down on the edge of her bed. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here Kairi.... and I'm never going to leave you... you soggy prune." (from being in the shower to long)

"I heard that... jerk head." She kicked him off her bed with her left foot. "Haha... sucker." Sora sat up from the floor. He sighed heavily.

"No matter how soggy, and stupid you are... I'll never leave your side..." Kairi (unconsciously.. still) whacked him with her pillow.

"Shut up.. you ugly man boob." Kairi finally feel asleep, leaving Sora on the floor with a pillow dent in his hair.

End of Chapter one..

Next Chapter: Destiny on Destiny Islands (coming soon)

K.M.- thank you for reading Chapter 1. Please stay tuned for my next chapters. Please review... I want to know what you all think about this... cuz' this is my first fic... and I want to know what the audience thinks!! iight!?! TTYL!! Chao~ 


	2. Destiny on Destiny Islands

Chapter 2: Destiny on Destiny Islands  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.. they belong to the creators of Kingdom Hearts... who ever they are... ^_^. Now on with the story.. but first.. CONVERSATION!!!  
  
K.M.- Hi kids!!! It's me again, Kurai Muso-ka!!! I'm glad your back to read this chapter.... I got lots of suggestions from the reviews... THANX!! ^^ So there's gonna be more romance... and less teasing... hehe... just to please you peeps out there!! So thanks again for all those who reviewed... please continue to read!! ~Chao  
Satsuka- Yep yep yep yep!! read read read!! less teasing... MORE SEX......(she's just kidding of course....@_@)!!  
K.M.- Don't mind her... she's.. my friend... my insane friend...  
Kurai Kanashimi-So am I. Her friend, I mean. Not her insane one.   
K.M.- We don't know that..   
Kurai Kanashimi- ::raises eye brows:: I think you do.   
Satsuka- ::sweatdrops:: Why do people always talk about me in front of me!?!? DICKS HAVE FEELINGS TOO YA KNOW!!!   
Kurai Kanashimi- And this concerns me how?  
Satauka- Don't make me bite you. ::baring teeth::  
K.M.- Calm your flame!!!!  
Kurai Kanashimi- Come and get me you Man boob.   
Satsuka- ::yells:: AHH!!! Imma get you!! DIE KANASHIMI YOU TIT!!!  
K.M.- While my insane friends are arguing on who should be the Queen of the Idiots.. I shall continue my story...

Kurai Kanashimi- REVIEW IT AND I'LL GIVE YA'LL TOOTSIE ROLLS!!!!!  
K.M.-Kanashimi, no one likes tootsie rolls anymore.

K.K.-::eyes twinkling dangerously:: wanna bet?

K.M.- ::sweatdrops:: On with the story....^_^*   
~ * ~  
Sora's P.O.V.  
I knew it... she hates me. She treats me worse than Riku treats me!!! She seems so nice to Riku.... the way she always cooks for him... and how she even knows what his crap looks like. It's like she knows everything about him.... She always asks him for help.. never me. Maybe it's because she likes him.. dammit...  
~ * ~  
"Get up Sora... It's time to eat!!" Kairi yelled in his ear.   
"AHHHHH!!! Could you be a bit quieter?! I thought you were hurt? I thought you couldn't cook?!"   
"I didn't cook!! Riku did. And it's really good too! You'd better get over here and eat before we eat it all!! Oh, and you don't have to carry me around any more. Riku made these for me!! See?!" Kairi gestured to the hand-crafted crutches.   
"Oh... yeah! They look great." Sora gave a weak smile. Inside his mind was screaming in cursing in anguish and annoyment.  
"Are you ok?! You look sick with that grin on your face." Kairi giggled. "You look drunk."  
"What would you know?! You probably don't even know what 'drunk' is!" ' If she wants to be mean to me... I guess I'll play the same game.'

  
  
  
Kairi raised an eyebrow. 

"I know a lot of things.. stuff even about you.. that you wouldn't even know!! So if I were you.. I'd keep my mouth shut." Kairi turned her back to him. Sora walked up behind her to whisper in her ear.   
"Kairi... I wish you only knew... how much you mean to me... but.. it seems as if you're pushing me away... you're play hard to get.. and you're doing a great job of it." Sora walked around her and headed to the wafting smells of Riku's cooked food. Kairi just stood there, speechless. 'I can't believe he said that... how did he know?' 

  
  
  
Kairi walked over to the wooden crates next to Sora's house. "Since I already 

ate... I guess I'll visit my parents again." She began to climb the wooden crates heading to Sora's roof. She lifted herself onto one of her crutches and used her good leg to climb onto the roof. She sat with her injured leg outstretched. "Hi mom... hi dad." Kairi said looking towards the sky. She continued to speak towards the sky.  
"I'm fine here. Riku is a lunatic and Sora is a really sweet guy... I really love him... but I think he hates me. Don't worry dad.... he's a really sweet guy! Honestly, I promise!!  
"I really miss you guys. Mom I hope you're taking care of dad... make sure he's ok.. Don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. Sora and Riku are watching over me. I can take care of myself mom... really... don't worry..." 

  
  
  
Tears filled Kairi's eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "I'm sorry I never met 

you. Those people you gave me to... I didn't like them. They hurt me... I couldn't get away. They abused me... every day.... I couldn't take it. They never fed me.. so I learned how to cook by myself. I knew they weren't my parents... I told them that and they got mad at me. And when I was 7 they threw me in the ocean... and I ended up here.. on this Island. Sora found me... and he took care of me. And in return I'm taking care of him and Riku. I cook for them and clean after them.... just like how you and dad would care for me..."   
Kairi lost her voice. More tears continued to fall down her face. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued. "E- e - even though I have never even seen your faces... it seems as if I've known how you've looked all my life. I know you loved me... you were just doing what was best for me.... I understand.. and I don't want you to worry about me now... I've grown up. I hope to see you again... someday. I love you." Kairi heard Sora's voice calling her and the rumble of his feet climbing the crates.   
"Kairi... There you are. I was looking for you." Sora smiled... but faltered at the sight of her tear stained face. "What's wrong Kairi?! Did Riku hurt your feelings?!! If he did.. I'm going to-"  
"No.. Riku didn't hurt me.. It's just that..." She hesitated. "I just... miss my parents." Sora nodded.  
"Oh... I see. You know.. I never met my parents either." Kairi looked at him, startled. "Yea... I over heard my 'pretend' parents talking about it. I heard them debating about if they should tell me about my past or not. See... I was found in a park when I was 2 days old. My 'fake' parents figured my real parents were just teenagers and they didn't know what to do with me... so they just hid me in a park. When I over heard this.. I ran away from them... I wanted to get away from the life I never had. So I built a boat and sailed away. I landed here.. on Destiny Islands. Riku cared for me. He's kinda like my father... but don't tell him I told you that." Sora grinned and forced back tears. He didn't want to show Kairi his 'soft' side. The worst thing that could happen to a guy is they start to go weak when the person who is expecting them to be strong is right there needing their support. He didn't want Kairi to think that of him. He wanted her to know that he was strong enough to take care of himself...and maybe her, too.  
"Sora.." Kairi said quietly. "I'm sorry that happened to you... I just wish I could help." She looked away from him, biting her lip in sadness.  
"But you already have." Sora's hand tilted Kairi's face to look into his. "I have you.... that's enough help you can ever give me." Kairi leaned over and gave him a hug. "Kairi... can I give you something?" Sora whispered in Kairi's ear. "I've been wanting to give you this... almost forever. Kairi pulled out of the hug and nodded. Sora held Kairi's face in his hands and pulled it closer to his. Their lips met in a long passionate kiss. Kairi was shocked yet pleased. She had been wanting this to happen forever since she realized she had feelings for him. Which had been a long time ago. 

  
  
  
Kairi's hands wrapped around Sora's neck and ran her fingers through the 

hair on the back of his head. Her hands pulled him in closer to her.   
"Sora... we should stop." Kairi said suddenly through their kiss. "Riku might see us."  
"Riku is too busy inhaling food... don't worry." Sora whispered. His hands trailed down her face and through her hair. Kairi let out a soft moan. "Kairi.... I lov-"  
"HEY!! SORA!!! STOP GETTING HORNEY AND GET DOWN HERE AND WASH THE DISHES!!!" Riku yelled from the kitchen.  
"Dammit.... Sorry, Kairi... I kinda got.. carried away..." Sora blushed furiously and head down the roof.   
"Wait, Sora." Kairi said pulling back at his shirt. "Can I ask you something?" Sora gave her a puzzled look.   
"Sure."   
"Can... can I meet you back here later.. at night? I want to talk to my parents again... and I don't like it up here by myself." Kairi confessed looking away. Sora smiled and lifted Kairi in his arms.  
"Yeah, sure." He carried her down the crates and settled her down. "Well.. I have to go wash the dishes... or else Riku's gonna bite my head off." Sora ran off to the kitchen. Kairi stared after him. Her fingers touched her lips, still surprised at Sora's lust. She blushed at her thoughts and started to limp towards the kitchen. 

  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Riku is too busy inhaling food...don't worry," Riku said in a mocking girlish tone as Sora scrubbed at the dishes. Sora frowned deeply and muttered a small 'shut up' as he placed the cleaned plate on the table. Riku just let out a taunting laugh and picked up the plate Sora had just washed, wiping it dry with a towel. "I'm not stupid, Sora. I know what you two were doing."  
"I know that Riku. I know ok!" Sora snapped angrily at Riku. "You don't always have to correct me all the time! I'm not a baby!" Sora slammed the next plate down a little harder than needed.   
"I know that too Sora," Riku said in a monotone voice as if Sora hadn't even spoken. "You know I'm just teasing you. Besides, I've always got your back if you need help." He picked up the dry stack of plates and walked over to the shelves. Sora didn't talk for awhile, just listened to the sounds of the clinking and rearranging as Riku put back the eating condiments.   
  
"Do you...do you think that...that s-" Riku interrupted him.  
"Just spit it out."  
"I was going to until you stopped me," Sora grated. He took a breath and continued. "Do you think, that she likes me?"  
"Who?" Riku said obliviously. Sora felt like throttling him. Not that he could even if he want too, though.   
  
The older boy chuckled when he heard a frustrated groan in the background and then the brunette's aggravated voice. "You _know_ who." Riku smirked. The poor boy sounded like he was going to blow a gasket as Riku prolonged his answer, taking extra time just to set back the plates and bowls just to promote Sora's anger.  
"Are you that blind?" Riku finally said. He could practically hear the younger boy inflate even more, like a balloon about to pop from too much air.  
"Well I must be," Sora ground out. He had finished the rest of the dishes, and was waiting for Riku to dry them. When the silver-haired boy made no move to do so, Sora moaned in frustration and picked up the cloth, beginning to dry them himself.   
"She has feelings for you, dildo. You are just too caught up to notice. You're too busy trying not to trip over yourself in front of her, but if you would just open your eyes, you would see she's trying just as hard to impress you as you are her."  
  
Sora mulled over the older teen's words, almost dropping a bowl in the process. What was Riku talking about? Was it the truth? If what he was saying was right, he would never real know unless he asked her. But then she would never say yes. It was just too obvious. And although she was sweet and all, she was also a catch. A very hard catch.   
"Done thinking yet?" Riku's voice came from behind him. Sora jumped when Riku punched him lightly in the shoulder. It had taken him by surprise, and he had to hold his breath so he wouldn't do something stupid, like scream. Riku snorted bemusedly, and started talking again. "You've gotten rusty. How 'bout a race around the island?" Sora scrunched up his nose.  
"What's the catch this time," Sora sighed. Riku just shook his head.  
"No catch. We won't bet on anything this time."  
"This time," Sora grumbled, remembering all the times he had lost to Riku's stupid deals.   
"I'm serious. So how bout it?" Riku was pulling on his black gloves that he had taken out of his back pants' pocket.   
"Ok."  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok, the same as always," Kairi said, using her hands as a mini microphone. "Take any route you want, but you have to go completely around the island or you loose. The one who gets back here first without cheating wins!" Both teen's nodded, knowing they had done this millions of times before. When they were younger, it was only racing around in the cove, and that was usually just to impress Kairi. Now it was the whole island, and it was more of a workout session than to impress anyone.   
  
"ON YOU MARK!" Both boys leaned down and positioned their feet for a good kickoff. "GET SET!!" Placing their arms up, like they were ready to punch someone, they turned their heads and smirked at each other. "GOOOOO!!!"  
  
And they were off. Sand flew everywhere as they heard the sound of Kairi cheering, her voice getting fainter as they ran on. Riku's lean body eventually pulled ahead, and Sora had to force himself to keep up. He should have known. Riku had been doing this everyday, but recently, Sora had been slacking off. Now it showed. But he was determined to beat him, just for the sake of his pride.   
"I told you you were getting rusty," Riku said to the panting Sora. It had been about ten minutes since they had kicked off, and they had each ran about a mile. The island itself was only about four or five miles wide, so it took almost an hour to complete it.   
"I..am...not..rusty," Sora gasped out. He set his eyebrows in a determined line, and sped ahead of Riku. The silver haired boy just laughed.  
"You're lucky you don't have a uni-brow, Sora. Because then you'd really look like you have a caterpillar growing out of your forehead."  
"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD RIKU, SHUTTUP!!' Sora yelled, annoyed at having his concentration broken. But he had to laugh too. Riku's insults were aggravating at the most, but they were also funny too. Besides, getting angry is just what Riku wanted, and he refused to let himself be caught by such a trick.  
"You are gonna lose this one, Riku you testicle."  
  
~*~  
  
Kairi sat on the pier, watching Selphie swing around her jump rope. She had told the younger girl once to get a longer dress so her panties wouldn't be visible, but she had just screamed like a loon and walked away, as if she was happy that the whole world could see her tighty whities. If that wasn't weird enough, the wild girl was fifteen years old. What kind of fifteen-year-old girl plays with a jump rope and runs around with a orange dress that you could literally see right up if you stood under her? Kairi shook her head. _'They shouldn't have called this place Destiny Islands,'_ she thought. _'They should have called it Loon Island. Or maybe The-Island-Where-All-Those-People-In-The-Mental-Hospital-Come-From.'   
_  
But she had always wondered why they called it Destiny Islands. She had also wondered why people didn't flock to this place. It was called Destiny Islands, so wouldn't a bunch of tourists be coming to try and figure out their destiny?   
  
Kairi looked around, trying to figure out how long it had been since the two boys had left. She estimated about forty minutes. Sighing deeply, she ran her hands through her auburn-red hair and thought back to what Sora had said to her up on the roof. She wasn't really sure, but it sounded at the end like he was trying to express his feelings to her.  
"I love you, or something like that," Kairi murmured. She then slapped her head like it was the silliest idea in the world. "That can't be it," she said. She then smiled. "Sora is too crazy for that..but.." she downcast her eyes. "He was acting pretty salacious back there...maybe he does have feelings for me...more than a friend.." Kairi smiled silently in her mind. Whether he had or he hadn't, it was nice just to hear that someone was trying to tell about their feelings in that way to her. "Oh Sora...if only you knew how I felt too..."  
  
"Whatcha thinking about?" Selphie asked, brushing her brown, shoulder length hair to one side. She had unnoticeably walked over to Kairi, and had taken a seat next to her, dangling her feet over the dock just like the older girl. Kairi just gave the younger girl a thumbs up.  
"Nothing, Selphie, nothing."   
  
Both girls turned their heads when they heard pounding against the beach's surface. Moments later Riku and Sora came ripping up the beach, both sweaty and panting. Amazingly, both crossed the line where they had started, and then collapsed in one huge heap.  
  
Selphie ran over to the boys, with Kairi limping behind. Riku was laughing like the world was about to end and Sora was glaring death daggers at the older boy. But after listening to Riku's deafening bales of laughter, Sora finally gave in and started laughing too. Kairi's eyes widened when she saw the gash that traveled up both boys left legs.  
"SORA!! RIKU!!" Kairi yelled, bending down and grabbing their legs. She fliched slightly as her injured legs went down. Their laughter died down, and when Kairi looked up at them, they both put on sheepish faces.   
"We tried climbing up this rock and slit our legs," Riku supplied. Kairi's eyes grew wide, and they could tell she was pretty pissed with them.  
"This is more than a slit," Kairi snapped. She examined both boys legs. "You guys can still walk right?" They both nodded arrogantly. "Then get in the house."  
  
Selphie watched the three of them go, wondering how they could ever stand each other.   
  
~*~  
  
"Ow...ow....OWWWW!!!" Sora yelled as he tried to scramble away from Kairi and her antiseptic that she was rubbing on his cut. She just glared at him and jumped after him, landing on his back.  
"You aren't going anywhere," she said as she twisted herself backwards so she could continue cleaning his wound. "Not until I'm finished. Then you can go back outside with Riku and you guys can beat each other up as much as you want." Sora frowned and started to drum his fingers against the floor, lolling his head around.   
"Done yet," Sora asked.  
"I just started, Sora. Calm down before I have to use the sleeping gas on you."  
"We have sleeping gas!?"  
"I was kidding. Stop moving so I can finish faster!" Sora listened to Kairi worked, and then glanced at her legs.  
"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked quietly. Kairi followed his gaze.   
"Yes, but you are hurt too so I can worry about myself later. Besides, I'm done." She gave a satisfied clap and crawled off of Sora, who jumped up and helped her to stand with her crutches.   
"Thanks," she whispered. Sora smiled. Riku cleared his throat from behind them in obvious discomfort. Sora rolled his eyes, picked up an apple from the counter, and threw it at the older boys head. He caught it and took a bite out of it.   
"So now we're all bandaged up," Riku said. "We look like a bunch of drunks."  
"I'm a drunk princess, Riku's a drunk banana, and Sora is a drunk dick," Kairi said happily. Sora puffed himself up and Riku started laughing again.   
"Hey, why am I a drunk dick?!" he demanded.   
"Because only special drunks are dicks," Kairi laughed, pretending to be all tipsy.   
"What should we do now?" Riku asked. Both of the younger teens shrugged. Riku tilted his head to the side and thought. A small smirk started to grow into a grin on Riku's face. Kairi and Sora looked at him cautiously, wondering what he might be grinning about. "Let's play truth of dare." Sora's eyes widened.

"Aw hell naw! I'm not playing that game with you again!! Remember last time! I almost died trying to do one of your stupid dares!! No! I'm not playing!!"

"Aww common' Sora! Don't be such a baby. Let's just play for the hell of it! You go first Riku."

"Ok... Sora. Truth or Dare?" Sora already knew that if he picked truth, Riku would ask him, 'Do you love Kairi?' So he decided to pick-

"Dare." Riku's smile grew wider. 

"Ok. I dare you to jump off that cliff, naked. And if you refuse... you're going to have to sleep with Kairi tonight." Sora looked as if he was sentenced to swim in a piranha infested river. He took a minute to think about it. 

"Fine. But no tricks this time, ok?!" Sora made his way toward the large cliff that Riku gestured at. Sora started to expose his chest, revealing prominent arm and chest muscles which were produced over a long period of time of lifting wood and racing Riku around the Island. Kairi was a bit taken aback by Sora's exception of Riku's dare. Jumping off a 25 foot cliff into the ocean sounded a bit dangerous.. especially if you were naked. With her best efforts, Kairi limped after Sora, to make sure he didn't kill himself. Reluctantly, Riku followed. 

At the bottom of the cliff, Riku explained what Sora had to do.

"Ok, climb up and take off your clothes. When you're ready, jump and swim back to shore. Simple as that. Kairi and I will be waiting for you right here. And if anything goes wrong... well... too bad!"

"Yeah... thanks for your support." Sora muttered, glaring darkly at Riku. 

"Good luck Sora! Please return safely!! I'll be here waiting for you!" She flashed her beautiful smile. Sora smiled back. 

"Would you hurry up, Sora?! The faster you jump off, the quicker you'd get back to put your clothes on!!!" Sora nodded and stated to climb. _'Oh man oh man oh man,' _Sora thought miserably. _'I'm probably gonna get a big X-shaped scar on my p-' _

"Hurry up Sora! Don't wanna have those seagulls start pecking at you, seeing as you look like deranged coconut and all," Riku yelled inappropriately up at the poor brunette. Sora gritted his teeth and yanked himself over the edge of the cliff, resisting the tempting urge to pick up one of the boulders and hurl it at the older boy's unsuspecting head. But enough of that. He could plan Riku's demise later.

He shimmied over to the edge where the water was deepest, giving Riku and Kairi an absolutely perfect view of Sora's ass. Shifting incomprehensively on the edge, Sora gazed over into the glistening water. It didn't look too bad. And there were no rocks or anything sharp that he could see so...

Squeezing his eyes shut, he jumped into the water. The water was icy cold, being at night. 'God it's freezing,' Sora thought. His teeth chattered loudly, and his stomach was burning, despite the temperature of the water. He had landed wrong, and tried to console himself that he purposely did a belly flop. 

Oh great. Something was nibbling his toe. Kicking around, he quickly knocked away the evil parrot fish that had chosen to snack on his foot. (A/N: I have nothing against fish, people!! Fish are actually one of my favorite animals!!)

Sora realized that he had not come up the whole time and was just bobbing under the surface. Deciding to stay under the water to save himself from the even colder wind, he swam to the right of him, not knowing that it was the wrong way.

"Riku!! Where is he!! RIKU!!!" 

"I DON'T KNOW OK!! I_DON'T_KNOW!!" Riku yelled back just as loudly as Kairi had. "Come on Sora," he muttered, more to himself than to anyone else. "Get back here."

"Where is he Riku!!" The silver haired boy gritted his teeth and tried to ignore her voice. It was making him horridly nervous to know that their friend might be hurt..again. Not only that, another one of his weaker friends was in a wreck of fear and there was nothing he could do to console her.

A/N: Hello children! Well ok I shouldn't be saying that because I'm not that old myself. But whatever. By the way, this is Kurai Kanashimi, not Kurai Muso-Ka. But don't worry!! We're going to have another beautifully boring conversation again for your avid enjoyment!

K.M- Kanashimi, that's my job.

Kanashimi- Gomen, but you were busy and I wanted to help!! ^.^*

Chana- Konnichiwa.

K.M.-This is my other friend. Except she is serious and quiet. Not insane like Satsuka. 

Kanashimi- I want to address a issue.

K.M.- Issue away.

Kanashimi-In the reviews, there are two names: Kayoko and Kurai Kanashimi, which is obviously me. But the other one, Kayoko is Satsuka. Yes, it is obvious because of the insane rantings that she does. I just wanted to tell all of you that because K.M. might get freaked out if she starts getting reviews as crazy as ours, especially when it's not from us.

K.M.- Thank you for stating that. Please stay tuned for my next chapter: I don't know. Really, I don't. But don't worry, I will figure out a name for it soon.

Chana- Riiight.

Kanashimi- Sayonara.. for now!! ^.^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
-----------------  



	3. Everlasting Promise

Chapter 3: Everlasting promise

by: Kurai Muso-ka 

(co-author: ObsidianSorrows)

Disclaimer: Sorry folks... these characters belong to their very talented and respectful owners/creators. 

a/n: I'm back again for my third chapter... sorry it took so long.. I have end of school Finals and other projects due.... and I'm studying like crazy! So please forgive me if this chapter sucks... I'll make it up to you guys!! I promise to put more plot into the next chapter... and to make it extra long! Thanks to all those people who reviewed! I'm really happy! (since this is my first story and all) Sorry to all those people who read my long and boring reviews. The people who write those reviews are my friends... ::sighs:: My 'sane' friend, ObsidianSorrows, (also an author on Fanfiction.net) is assisting me in writing this story. So special thanks to her!! well... for your convenience.. here is my third chapter: "Everlasting promise." Please R+R!! Thanks!! ~Chao ^_~

We leave our story with Sora _still_ in the ocean and Riku and Kairi waiting for him on the right side of the cliff on the beach. Riku and Kairi chanting Sora's name into the night, they start to worry about their friend. Willingly Riku decides to go in after Sora and see if he's alright. 

"Riku, be careful!! Please return with Sora safely!!" Kairi shouted from the ground as Riku headed towards the small waves licking the sand. His bare feet made imprints in the damp sand as he turned to face Kairi.

"Of course.... I promise." Riku lifted his shirt above his head and dove in the icy-cold water. His skin was numbing with the intense cold that swept over him. Riku continued to swim, his head bobbing up and down with the waves. He couldn't see him anywhere. 

"Sora!! You bone-head! Where are you?! Common Sora!" Riku continued to yell his name while trying to keep the salt water out of his mouth and staying above the water. With difficulty, he treaded water in the now raging waters of the ocean. "Stupid tide." He mumbled as yet another wave crashed over his head. Meanwhile... back on shore (on the left side of the cliff) Sora lay on his back gasping for air.

"I'm never going to do that again.." He groaned. He had water in his throat and he was freezing. (still had no clothes on) "Dammit...." 

"SORA!!" Kairi's scream rang in his ears. Kairi came running down the beach towards him. Sora was ready to duck and cover from the immense tidal wave of anger that Kairi was going to pour over him. But as she approached him, her angered face softened to a toothy grin. 

"I guess we're even now, Sora." She pointed down to his bare body. "This pays back for that time you saw me naked and for all those times you teased me!!" She fell to the ground in a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach. "Besides you lazy bum, I knew I'd find you laying around here some where. You got us all worried!" Sora made small effort in trying to cover his nakedness, but finally noticed that one of them was missing.

"Where's Riku?!"

"Oh him?! Hahaha. He's in the water looking for you! He was as worried as i was... it was like he actually cared about you."

"Wow.... I've never seen the day that Riku actually turned soft." They both laughed. 

"Oh and here." Kairi threw him his clothes. "You might need these." Sora caught them and slipped his pants on. 

"Ahh.. That's better."

"You'd better dry up... or else you're gonna get sick." Kairi beckoned him to follow her back to camp. 

"Naw... I think I'll just stay here all night and die." Sora said in a tone of sarcasm.

"Common' you lazy bum. You're going to come with me or else I'm going to have to stay here and die with you." A smile was visible on Kairi's face in the faint light of the moon. Sora gave in and they both made their way back to camp. 

"What about Riku?! Should we leave him?" 

"Well... he'll figure it out sooner or later... he isn't that dull. Besides... I don't want to deal with him right now. I'm to tired. Plus, I'm freezing!!"

"I told you. You should've dried up sooner!! You're so lazy." (A/N: boy does that sound familiar!) Sora turned to face her.

"Sorry." He mumbled. Kairi was taken a back. Sora?! Apologizing!?! This couldn't be right. Kairi put on a stern face. This isn't Sora.

"What did you say?! Did you just apologize to my face?!" Sora nodded solemnly. "What did you do with Sora?!! You aren't Sora! You just look like him! You're probably his evil twin!!" Sora grabbed Kairi's shoulders and shook her violently.

"Kairi! Kairi, calm down.. it is me. I'm Sora! Get hold of yourself. I said I was sorry for being so lazy all the time. And I really mean it this time. Honestly." Kairi looked at him and pushed his arms away from her. 

"Yeah. I knew it was you... I just didn't want to believe it. And you shouldn't be sorry. That would be me." Sora tilted his head in confusion... a dazed look etched across his face. "You see... I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this real; or not? (A/N: now it's REALLY starting to sound familiar, huh?!) I mean.. this all still seems like a dream. How can I actually get away from all that pain and sorrow those people brought to me.. and have such a great life here?! It's like this was actually planned... like it was supposta' happen. Like it was meant to be.. for me to meet you." Sora beamed. 

"Oh Kairi..." Sora walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Kairi's head rested against Sora's chest, listening to his heart beat in time with her own. Sora whispered in her ear. "Kairi.... I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you...." Tears filled Kairi's eyes. 

"I love you too, Sora." Tears streamed down her face, dampening Sora's shirt. Sora tilted her face up and wiped her tears. A smile formed on both of their faces. They headed back to their rooms.

"Wow, look at the moon Sora! It's huge!" Kairi yelled excitedly, pointing to the sky. Sora nodded and hugged her from behind.

"Yea. It's beautiful... like you. Only you're prettier." Kairi raised an eye brow. 

"I've never expected this from you, Sora. You seemed like the type of guy who's clumsy and lazy. But really, you're actually pretty sweet and charming." 

"And _you're_ flattering." Sora butted in. "Oh, weren't you gonna talk to your parents again today?"

"Naw, I think I'll do that tomorrow. Besides, I want to go to sleep. All that worrying about you and yelling your name all night made me tired." Kairi turned and started to limp back to camp. Sora wasn't going to let to go that easily. 

"Wait, Kairi!" She turned and gave him a quizzical look. Hurriedly, Sora tried to find a believable excuse for stopping her.

"Uh.. uh.... err.... well." He scratched his head. (like all embarrassed anime boys do) Kairi raised an eye brow.

"_Yes_ Sora? Is it that hard to ask me a question?! It's not like you're gonna ask me if you can sleep with me or anything.... right?" Her eyes bore into his, willing him to answer her. Sora started to stammer uncontrollably. 

Sora's P.O.V.- 

'Shit.... I know I want to... but I can't! I won't!! But.... I know I'll regret this for the rest of my.... Dammit... why am I talking to myself?!! Well actually I'm not.. I'm thinking to myself... that's different.' He sighed as Kairi (still standing there, waiting for his answer) watched him deep in thought. 'I know she loves me.. and I love her too. But what if she's lying?! Her voice sounded serious though. I could remember it like it was 1 minute ago.'(actually.. it was 1 minute and 30 seconds. ^_^)

Flashback:

"I love you too, Sora!"

End of Flashback.

'And even Riku told me that she liked me!'

Flashback:

"She has feelings for you, dildo!!"

End of flashback:

'Well.... he kinda told me. But still... even Riku noticed!! Am I really that dense to not figure out that she really does love me? Or maybe I'm just to worried about looking good in front of her that I forget the true meaning of love. Damn... I hate it when Riku's right.' 

As Sora stood there, still "thinking" to himself, Kairi started to get impatient. She was already using her left hand to hold up her limp head, since she had already been using her right arm, which had gotten numb over the 10 minutes of watching Sora. Her foot, anxiously, taping away. It was quite amusing to her, watching Sora just stand there (half naked) in his own little world (Sora Land), scratching his chin occasionally, thinking to himself. (I know you all can picture that!) Not wanting to interfere with Sora's unknown thoughts, she unnoticeably sat down on the sand and continued to watch Sora. 

'Where if your conscience when you need them?!" All of a sudden (in Sora's mind of course) two imaginary, miniature Sora's appeared on his shoulder. Sora jumped a foot in the air and screamed. 

"Who are you?!" Sora wondered a loud. "You look exactly like me!!" He looked back and forth between a mini Sora with an angel costume and then to one in a devil costume. 

"It's because we are your conscience! What did you think?!" The one in red yelled from his right. "We're here to give you advise about that girl over there."

"And how we should help you to take care of your situation." A voice added from his left shoulder. 

"Oh, I see. So what should I do?!" Sora responded. Sora's devil form spoke first.

"I think you should fuck her now while you have the chance. I mean who knows when Riku will make his move on her, since she's the only female on the island. He might not be able to control his lust.... if he even has any. Plus you don't know if she wants to go back to Japan and find her parents anytime soon! So I think you should go for it!!" Sora's other conscience butted in irritably. 

"Excuse me?! That's a very wrong way to solve this situation. I propose that you should wait and ask her how she feels about the idea of having intercourse with you. Also you have to consider the thought yourself."

"Could you stop using big words?" Sora's right argued. "What's with all this, "as first" business?! I think he should do what ever he wants, especially if a girl's involved!! Jeez. We're your sense of dignity?!"

"Guys please stop arguing! I still don't know what to do. You guys are confusing me. Besides I'm not even sure if she really loves me!!" Both miniature Sora's anime dropped. (or whatever you call it) 

"You idiot!! She loves you! How dense can you be to not figure that out!?!?!"

"I have to agree with him this time." His left confessed. "He does have a point you know." 

Kairi was really amused now. She watched as Sora looked back and foth between his shoulders, talking to imaginary people out loud, forgetting that she was sitting five feet away from him. Kairi smiled at Sora's stupidity as she continued to observe Sora's actions. 

"Hurry up and make your decision. We can't be here all night ya' know." Sora was rushing to find words to say. (usually when Sora is panicking, he wets himself. But I'll make an exception here) Finally, out of all the frustration and confusion that Sora has been keeping bottled up inside, (during the whole 45 minutes of talking to his imaginary conscience) Sora yelled out loud, "FINE! I'LL SAY IT! I WANT TO FUCK YOU KAIRI!!" 

Kairi nearly jumped out of her skin. Sora (finally) noticing that Kairi had been sitting there the whole time, blushed furiously. "Uh.... have you been listening to me this whole time?"

"How can I not hear you?! Geez. People on the main land probably heard you!" She stood up and brushed the sand of her butt. "Now I'm extremely tired. I never knew watching you talk to yourself could be so exhausting. God. If you hadn't just yelled out that you wanted to fuck me, you probably would be talking to yourself all night." Sora looked down at his feet, even more embarrassed than before. 

"Sorry." He muttered. Kairi smiled sheepishly.

"Is it true? That you want to have sex with me?" Sora nodded solemnly. Kairi smiled mischievously. "Ok then." Sora looked up, surprised. "But you better not do that "talking to your conscience" thing again! It gets pretty dull after a while." Sora agreed and followed Kairi to his room. (poof) 

"Way to go Sora! You really take the cake this time!" Sora's mini devil popped up suddenly and punched him in the head playfully. (poof)

"I have to agree. You've really expressed yourself this time!" 

"Hey! I thought you were against the idea of having sex with her!!" His right said mockingly.

"Well.... I didn't necessarily say that he _shouldn't_ do it, did I?!!"

"Shuttup you two!" Sora yelled. Kairi turned.

"What did you say Sora?"

"uhh.... I have to poo?" Kairi, suspicious of his conscience talking, giggled. 

"Whatever." 

A loud banging house resounded though the house as Riku, who was soaking wet, slammed open the front door, dripping water all over the floor. His hair was plastered to his face, with pants plastering themselves to his skin. His shirtless chest looked extremely pallid, and the silver-haired boy had to battle with himself to keep himself from chattering his teeth.  
"Do.. you.. have...any...idea...how...cold it is out there!!" he had to yell the last part a little louder than usual. Sora smiled sheepishly, placidly placing his hands behind his head like Wakka.   
"Sorry, but we figured you needed it. Besides, you should be thanking us. Get too tan and you'll have to fight Selphie off with a stick!"   
  
Riku glared death daggers at the brunette, wanting to strangle him.   
"Where did you get the idea that Selphie liked me anyways?" he asked as he trudged over to the cupboard, determined to find some hot chocolate. Maybe it would wear off the effects of the cold, since Sora and Kairi were too busy flirting their heads off with each other to notice that he was freezing his buns to hell out there.  
"I dunno," Sora said. "I just think it's funny to see your reaction. Besides, she said you were hot."  
"She says that about every guy!" Riku grumbled, digging around the shelves. "Do we have any hot coco for crying out loud!?"  
"Riku, you should just go to sleep," Kairi offered. "Besides, I don't think we have any hot chocolate."  
  
"I heard you guys out there," Riku suddenly said, smirking. "Or rather, I heard _Sora_ and his little ramblings to his dick."  
"I WAS NOT TALKING TO MY DICK, RIKU!" Sora yelled, emabarrassed. How bad could he get? He had just confessed his love to Kairi, and here Riku comes, stating it as if he ALWAYS talked to his...weenie.   
"You were talking to your shoulders," Kairi pointed out. Sora made a face. So she didn't know he was talking to his "consciences".   
"So, I guess now the whole island knows that you want to do Kairi," Riku said, before bursting into hysterical laughter. Kairi blushed like no tomorrow.  
"Uhhhh," she stuttered. "I-I think I'll go to sleep now.." She stumbled up the stairs, almost falling over from embarrassment when Riku started to laugh again.  
"So," Riku ventured once the red-head was safely in her room. "You really want her?"   
"Yeah. So? So do you!"  
"Oh, Sora, stop prevaricating. I don't like her. Well, ya, I do, but not the way you do. At least I don't want to take her virginity!" Sora pouted.  
"But-"  
"But what? Did your devil tell you that I wanted her too?"  
"Ok, how did you know that." Riku laughed, sounding completely amused.  
"You told me that Sora, when we were kids. You said that you were hearing voices, and I told you it was the demon and the angel on your shoulders. But I didn't think you'd believe even now."

"Neither did I." Sora confessed doubtfully. "I think I should be getting to sleep too. I'm exhausted. See ya." Sora waved and trudged up the stairs. 

Sora walked down the wooden walkway towards his room. Upon approaching it, he stopped at Kairi's door. He pushed the door open silently and peered in. Kairi was sitting on her windowsill looking outside, her hair blowing freely in the wind. Sora stood there in the doorway watching her... observing her soft delicate skin to her deep violet eyes. 

"Sora.... tell me, we're you just joking back there?" Kairi asked, not looking at him... but sensing he was there. Sora jumped out of his thoughts. Kairi asked again more demandingly, "Where you just trying to make me feel better by making a joke out of it?!!" 

"What are you talking about, Kairi?!"

"Do you _really _love me?! Please tell me the truth Sora.... Please.." Sora walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kairi.... you have no idea. I want you.... I want to be with you forever.... please believe me when I say that I truly love you Kairi." Kairi turned to face him and Sora saw tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to believe it... I can't. I just don't want to lose you...." She lunged into his arms sobbing into his chest. "Don't ever leave me..."

"Kairi... I'll never leave you... how many times do I have to tell you? You're the person who I'll ever love." Kairi backed away to look at him. 

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything Kairi... just name it."

"Just promise me that whatever happens in the future.... that I'll always be with you.... and that you'll never leave me.... promise?" Sora nodded.

"Yes.... I promise."

"Sora.... What would happen if I went back to that other world to find my parents? Will they still love me? Would _you_ still love me?" Sora chuckled.

"Of course they'll still love you. Parents never stop loving their kids... even if they tried. Just promise me you're not going to leave me here with Riku. I think he likes me."

"Hahaha. Stop joking, Sora. What about you? Will you go back for your parents?" Sora's brow furrowed as he began to think quietly. 

"I... I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to see them again.. after what they did to me." Sora managed to smile. (That's Sora... always so cheerful) "But can you promise me something...." Kairi accepted with a simple smile. " Just... please stop crying. Or, at least try to cry less often." Kairi laughed as Sora changed the subject. 

"No.... I won't... I'll cry forever.... I'll make a river of tears and drown myself."

"Not if I can help it...." Sora yelled and clutched Kairi in his arms and threw her on her bed. "You'd better not kill yourself... or else you're gonna face the consequences!" Sora took out a miniature model of his keyblade and gestured it towards Kairi's sides. Kairi screamed as Sora began to tickle her. 

"Don't!!!! Stop, Sora!!" Kairi couldn't breath. She laughing and screaming while Sora continued to pursue his promise.

"Did you say 'don't stop?!' OK!!!" Sora began to tickle more of her squirming body.

"Sora!!!! STOP!!!" Sora got on top of her and straddled her waist. He looked down at her.

"I'll never stop.... not unless you'll promise me that you'll stop crying." His lips curved into an unmistakable smirk and Kairi couldn't refuse. 

"Fine.... but you're still a lazy bum." Kairi said, also grinning.

"But just think, I'm _your_ lazy bum."

"Yeah... and you're mine...." Sora leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Good night Kairi..." 

"Good night..." The brown haired teen brought a cotton blanket over the sleeping red-head's delicate body. He sat there and watched her sleep silently as he, too, started to drift into unconsciousness. 

A/N: Yea that's basically the end of the chapter. I apologize again for the shortness of this chapter... I vow to make my next twice as long. Wish me luck on my Finals... and Obsidian too! Please review and suggestions are welcome as well. I need as much help as I can. I'm brain dead. I want to know what _you_ would like to happen... and I'll work to the best of my abilities to please you guys! Thanks again for reading!!! See you in the next chapter!!!!!

  
  



	4. Don't leave me now

Chapter 4: Don't leave me now.....  
by: Kurai muso-ka  
Disclaimer: Ok.. this is the last time saying this.... these characters don't belong to me!!   
  
A/N: Hello again! I'm extremely pleased that you all enjoyed my third chapter! I'm still studying for my finals so please be patient with my 5th chapter. Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! I really appreciate it. I'd also like to add that I'm very stressed..... my family is driving me bonkeroonoes... and my friend and I got into a big argument... I'm still cramming for finals.... and i'm just really really stressed out... so, once again, I'm apologizing in advance for the short chappie. You people (my fans *tear*) are what's driving me on to complete this story. So if it wasn't for you.... I wouldn't be continuing this story. So give yourself a pat on the back for a job well done! Thanks again!!  
  
  
(Ok people.... it's still nighttime in the story.... I just wanted to state that so I wouldn't confuse any of you! I also want to take this time to say that this is a slight AU, if you haven't noticed. ^_^)  
"Man, wake up!!" Violent shaking rattled Sora's peaceful nap time. "Common' Sora!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!" Sora's eyes opened lazily and looked up at the person who dare disrup his slumber.  
"Whu-What? Where's the fire?!" Sora answered groggily, not even thinking. The angered person slapped his head irritably to wake him fully.   
"What are you doing in Kairi's room, maaannn?!! Your room is all the way on the other side of the landing!! I don't want you to get any ideas!!" Sora's eyes finally focused enough to see the speaker's face. Wakka. "I'm keeping an eye on you two!! I don't think this island is ready for children." Wakka began to joke heartily. Geez, you was just one year older than him and he was already talking like his father.  
"Oh don't worry, Wakka. I don't think Riku's ready to be an uncle yet." A distant yell from downstairs told them Riku heard that. He had to be more catious about that. The older boy seemed to be developing more sensitive hearing by the minute. Which was why the brunette felt so sorry for him when he and Kairi actually DID have intercourse, because they would be sure to make a lot of noise. 

  
  
Sora agreed to leave Kairi's room and trudged off to his own. Wakka followed 

his progress with his eyes. He waited until Sora closed his door before heading to bed himself. He didn't mind acting older than his age. There was a surprising absence of grownups on this island, and they needed someone to watch over them. And since Riku didn't seem to be even remotely close to doing so, Wakka took it upon himself. 

  
  
Ha. Kids these days. Think they're ready for the outside world, then they come 

running back right when they see the borders. The blitz-ball player supposed that they were trying to rush things too much. But then again, they were seventeen and sixteen years old. 

  
  
  


Meanwhile, in Sora's room, the boy was staring at the door that he had just closed. Where did Wakka come from anyways? The guy was always popping up when you least expected it, and it scared the living hell out of him. 

  
  
Shrugging it off, Sora stripped off his wet shirt and pants and rummaged around for dry ones. He would have to coax Riku into doing to laundry again, partially because he knew that Riku hated it. But it was enjoyable getting him to fold when he threatened to do something embarrassing to the older boy.

"I guess I won't be able to be with Kairi tonight." Sora whispered to himself. "Wakka won't stop breathing down my neck.... so irritating." Maybe Wakka took his role as the eldest a little too seriously. 

  
  
Sora was to busy talking to himself again that he didn't notice a figure enter 

his room and was watching him intently. "If I wasn't so lazy.... I probably would've already fucked her by now!"  
"That's right." Kairi's voice answered behind him. Sora nearly jumped a quarter of a mile in the air.  
"Jesus, Kairi!! Could you not do that?!!" Sora said in a squeaky voice, still trying to catch his breath. This over dosage of embarrassment was too much for one teen to take. Kairi just grinned to sweet look of hers, silently patting herself on the back. Sora wasn't as innocent as he put himself up to be, when you got down to it.  
"I heard everything that you and Wakka were talking about. So once I heard him leave I decided to go after you."

  
"Uhhh.....why?" he asked, trying to sound as stupid as possible. If he did, then she wouldn't find out how nervous he was.  
"Well, I wanted to see if what you said was what you really want," she said slowly, moving closer to the boy, who was on the brink of screaming and jumping out of the window.  
"Kids? I'm really not ready for them. Their screaming hurts my ears," he said, talking to the ceiling. But to no avail, because even the ceiling seemed to be laughing at him. With all this pressure, who would want to have sex? He might as well die a virgin.  
"Not the kids," Kairi corrected, coming up to stroke Sora's sweaty brow. "I mean the sex. Do you really want to?"  
"Well if you have heard Riku's ranting about it, Wakka's teasing, and my stupid self-conscience's, then you probably already know the answer to that question. But just for the record, yes."  
  
Kairi giggled. It was so fun seeing him rant on and on when he was nervous. This close proximity was definitely doing a number on his pride.   
"Sora...," she whispered solemnly, her laughter disappearing as quickly as it came.  
"Yeah Kairi?"   
  
Leaning in closer, she gently kissed him, as he was quick to respond to the gesture. It was soft at first, but their actions became heated, as Kairi tangled her hands within his brown locks and Sora pulled her minute body against his warm bare one. The red-head moaned, albeit loudly, as he prodded her mouth open with his tongue, feeling around every crevice of her mouth. She did the same, tasting him for the first time. His hands found the opening to her shirt and began to explore as Kairi's hands started their own exploring exhibition.   
  
Sora had never seen Kairi be this upfront before, but he certainly didn't mind. Both of them were willing, so why the hell not? He was old enough to do this, no matter what anyone else said. The only thing was, he wasn't exactly an expert at doing it. Riku had told him some things when he was younger that he would've been better off not knowing, that would've probably come in handy right now. But every thought seemed to seep through his mind, and blow away with the wind. His thoughts skittered erratically as Kairi moaned, louder than before this time.   
  
"Sora," she asked again, looking deep into his azure eyes. "I love you." Sora smiled gently, kissing her forehead lovingly.   
"I know Kairi. And I love you too."

"Don't ever forget about me, ok Sora?"

"What do you mean.. forget you?! You're not leaving are you?!"

"No- no..... it's just... never mind.. But don't forget me though... right?!"

"I promise.... if you do the same for me?" Kairi nodded and let herself be carried away by Sora's magnetic charms.  
  
Sora took his soon-to-be-lover by the waist, and carried her over to his bed, laying her on it. Hesitantly, he climbed in with her, staring at her beautiful face.   
"Do you really want to do this Kairi?" he asked quietly, stroking her cheek. She leaned into his touch, a small smile gracing her perfect lips.  
"Yes," she grinned wryly, biting the tip of his nose. Sora growled playfully and rolled around, until he was on top of her. He then started to kiss her again, more fiercely this time.   
  
Slowly, he slipped his hands under her shirt, massaging her stomach. Her dulcet groan prodded him on, and soon he had all her clothes discarded on the floor, until she was laying underneath him in her bra and underwear.   
  
Sora took this time to examine the beautiful seraph beneath him. She really was a treasure, given to him by the gods. From her ivory skin to her perfect form, she was everything he had ever wanted, and more. He had no idea what he had done to deserve such a creature.   
  
Kairi looked amusedly at the man above her, who already had been naked when she had entered the room, save for his boxers. He actually looked quite seductive in those...  
  
She quickly told herself to not let Sora walk around in his boxers like that. It sounded selfish, but she wanted him all to herself.   
  
Her thoughts were cut short as Sora's mouth started a trail of butterfly kisses down the nape of her neck to the space between her breasts. Just to tease him, Kairi unclipped her bra, and when he wasn't paying attention, threw it over his eyes, holding it against him. Unable to control himself, Sora screamed loudly, making Kairi laugh loudly, stretching the bra around his head.   
"Your bra...." he gasped. "It smells like perfume and clams..."  
"WHAT?!?!" Kairi yelled, dropping the article. Sora was laughing hard now, partially because he was trying to divert his attention away from Kairi's bouncing breasts. Sora cupped one succulent breast in his hand and started to caress it gently while sucking on the other. Kairi began to moan out his name, growing louder with each stroke of his hand. She saw that his boxers were still on so she took drastic measures. She made a grab for his boxer's elastic, and stretched it as far as she could, before snapping it back with thundering force. Sora's eyes practically bulged out of his head as the slap of the elastic sent a wave of electricity up his spine.  
"OWWW!! KAIRI!!!" he yelled, rubbing his back. Smiling, Kairi came up behind him, wrapping her arms and legs around him. "Sorry! They just don't wanna come off!!"  
  
Sora blushed furiously as he felt her breasts push against his backside.   
"Kairi," he said slowly, but didn't get a chance to finish because, like he couldn't control himself, threw her on the bed, and yanked off her underwear, holding her now fully nude body close to him.   
  
Kairi wanted to laugh. She knew that that was fairly inappropriate at the moment, but she couldn't help it. Sora was acting like some sex-driven animal that was stuck in a rut. She never pictured him to be the sexual type, but after hearing him say the word 'fuck' several types in less than two days, she thought better of it.   
  
To get back at him, she yanked his boxers again, but in the front this time. She watched him glare at her with a disgruntled look as it made a snapping noise against his skin.  
"Will you stop that!!" he said, almost into laughter himself. He watched bemusedly as she threw off his boxers reveling his rock hard member, where it landed in a pile with the rest of their clothing. (a/n: his boxers... not his dick)  
  
Lowering himself on top of her, he nuzzled her neck gently. Their warm bodies pressing against each other felt alien to them. His fingers trailed down her legs and began to gently message the inside of her clit making Kairi clutch the sheets under them.   
"Kairi, please, don't cry when I do this," he whispered into her ear. Kairi nodded slowly, somewhat knowing of what he was talking about. They said the first time always hurt.  
  
Sora quickly positioned himself above her, his legs straddling her petite waist, staring into her eyes. At his impromptu entry, she let out a cry, despite her saying to not do so. Tears gently formed in her eyes, cascading down her face. Sora looked worriedly at her, leaning in to kiss away her saltine tears.  
"I'm sorry Kairi," he said remorsely. Kairi just shook her head, pressing her forehead against his.  
"It's ok. I knew it would hurt. But it's not that bad as long as I have you," she said with a smile. Sora kissed her gratefully, as started to move his hips against hers. He began to pump slowly as Kairi begged for more.  
  
Her pain was quickly replaced as waves of unending pleasure swept over her. Her dulcet moans were enough to awaken the dead. She quickly quieted herself, burying her face within his neck to keep herself silent, her nails digging into his bare back. She began to cry out in ecstasy as Sora started to go in deeper and deeper, still thrusting with more and more force.   
  
Sora on the other hand, was having a harder time doing so. Being on top was really testing his control. Part of him told him to just grab her and ravage her as hard as he could, but the more logical part told him to take it easy, to not harm her. Sora could feel himself reach his climax.  
  
"SORRRAAA!!" she screamed suddenly, feeling him and herself come at the same time. Sora clenched his eyes shut as he held her close, trying to ignore the fact that the whole island was probably listening. Wakka and Riku would be sure to kick his ass when he got out of here.  
  
They went on for awhile, not even noticing the time. It was endless to them. They were captured in their blissful nirvana, and they didn't want to get out of it. But unfortunately, everything has to end.  
  
Kairi laid beside Sora, nuzzling his tanned chest contentedly. Sora looked a down at his new-found lover, caressing her hair. If only they could frame this moment, live it over and over.   
  
Suddenly they heard stomps coming up the stairs, as a myriad of curses followed it.  
"Sora!! You.. ahhh....HOLY SHIT!!" Riku yelled as he opened the door, only to find Kairi and Sora laying naked in his bed. (A/N: Sora's bed not Riku's. -_-;;) Their clothes were discarded along the floor messily.   
"Oh god..." Sora groaned as Wakka appeared in the doorway.  
"Riku whats..." he cast his eyes upon them. "WHAT THE HELL!??!" Kairi had long been blushing, but now she held the resemblance to a ripe tomato. Could it get any worse? Probably.   
  
But thankfully, no one else came.   
"You guys aren't exactly patient are you?!!?" Riku demanded, although he wasn't really bothered by the fact. Inside he was laughing. Finally! Those two idiots were so dim-witted it was a miracle that they actually did it. Wakka, on the other hand, wasn't as pleased.  
  
"I JUST TOLD YOU THIS ISLAND WASN'T READY FOR KIDS THEN YOU GO AND SCREW ANYWAYS!??!" (A/N: That sounds so unlike Wakka, which is why it is so funny.)   
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Riku's flaring laughter broke the angry silence between them. How could he keep quiet when Wakka was yelling about sex at the top of his lungs, something he had _never_ done? Kairi hid behind Sora to shield her bareness. Sora was having problems covering up himself. He grabbed his table lamp to hold in front of his little friend, (a/n: His dick of course) and began to smile cheerfully, as if this was a daily routine... as if it was normal. Wakka clenched his teeth menacingly at the sight of the both of them naked after telling them, specifically, not to. Riku continued to laugh uncontrollably, rolling around on the floor from the intense cramping forming in his stomach. 

"You get dressed.... I'll take care of Wakka and Riku." Sora whispered and he headed towards the door. She nodded as he shut the door with difficulty since Riku was in the way. It took awhile for Riku's laughs to subside before Wakka and Sora could talk about their issue. 

"What the hell is wrong with you, mann?!! Are you out of your tree?!" Wakka yelled over a cowering Sora. Riku leaned against the wall for support under the overwhelming waves of laughter coming over him. 

"IT TOOK YOU GUYS LONG ENOUGH!!! GEEZ! BY THE TIME YOU GUYS FUCKED... MY DICK WOULD'VE FALLEN OFF ALREADY! HAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAH SORA YOU MAN BOOB!" Riku screamed into the night. On the other side of the landing, Selphie and Tidus woke up, looking murderous. Tidus was ready to kill whoever woke him up. Wakka slapped Riku's head.

"Could you be a _little_ more concerned about this?! These people just screwed in my house on MY bed sheets!! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! Plus they practically woke the whole island! Aren't you worried about their sanity?! OUR sanity?!" Riku paused for a second, trying to look serious in this time of stupidity, but failed and burst out laughing in Wakka's face. But before Wakka could wrap his hands around Riku's neck, Tidus got to him first. An abnormally large coconut came crashing down on Riku's silvery hair. 

"I told you I'd kill anyone who woke me up...." Tidus said sleepily and wavered back to his room dragging Riku behind him, not even bothering to watch what Riku's head hit in the process. Riku probably still laughing in his sub-consciousness. 

Wakka messaged his temple vigorously while sighing contently. "Ok Sora... I'm letting you off this time... but I don't want you to be making up any excuses next time. This house is a sex-free zone... and I want it to stay that way!" Before Sora could answer, Wakka walked off towards his room, muttering to himself about hormones and cheese. (don't ask)

Sora opened his door to find Kairi sitting on the small roof outside of his window with a blanket wrapped around her. Sora smiled, remembering those 20 minutes alone with her, hardly believing that an innocent girl like her would want to lose her virginity so soon. Especially with him! He climbed out next to her and wrapped his arms around her warm body. He could feel her heart beat in time with his. The scent of her hair and body was intoxicating him to the point of insanity. He was craving her more than ever..... like the craving you get when you're looking at chocolate... but you're on a diet and you KNOW that you can't have it. He just wanted to sit there and hold her forever.... until the world ends. 

"I love you Kairi..."

"I love you too, Sora... and thank you." Kairi didn't need to explain what she was thankful for... because Sora understood perfectly. Actually it was her he had to thank. She was absolutely gorgeous, smart, funny, and really, really loved him for who he was. Not all girls do that. (you guys out there know what I'm talking about, right!) In some girl's minds.. it's just looks and charm. They don't look past all that... what really matters inside. (A/N: I know this may sound a bit corny... but that's ok!!!!) Sora held Kairi closer to him.. not wanting to let go. 

"I want to spend my life with you Kairi........ here on this island.. I don't want you to go anywhere.. you can't leave me... please.." Kairi turned around to face his seriously stubborn face.

"Who said I was leaving?! Besides... I want to stay here with you too.... forever."

In the moonlight, they could see each other's faces.. looking at each other with the utmost respect. They didn't even have to tell each other that they loved each other.. Their love surpassed words.... words weren't enough anymore. Words could never explain their feelings... for they both knew that neither of them would OR could leave the island for that matter... so they wouldn't have to worry about being separated. 

They both looked out at the bright night sky. It was about three in the morning... and neither of them could get any sleep. The stars illuminated the night sky like a light show. 

"Look." Sora whispered and pointed to their left. A shooting star soared above them looking like a small ball of glittering flame. "Make a wish, Kairi." 

Kairi closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them. "So what did you wish for, Kairi?" Kairi elbowed him in the ribs with her arm playfully.

"You silly! Didn't you know that if you share your wish with someone, your wish will never come true?!!" Sora grinned sheepishly, embarrassed at his own question.

"But that's ok, Sora... I'll tell you someday. When it comes true."

"Ok. I'll wait... just for you." Sora got under the blanket too while Kairi sat between his legs. They sat there all night, looking at the stars until the sun started to peek over the highest point on the Island. Kairi fell asleep in Sora's arms while Sora just sat there thinking about how thankful he was to have her. He never wanted to lose her. Just the thought of her sent shivers through his whole body. 

"You're so beautiful.... like an angel." Sora brushed her silky hair through his fingers. "I love you, baby..."

"You lazy idiot..." Kairi mumbled in her sleep. Sora laughed and kissed her forehead. He picked her up and cradled her in his burly arms, holding her close to his chest. His blue eyes beamed down at her, from her fragile body to her perfect face and lips. 

"Damn she's fine!" A boisterous voice said from his right. _'Not again' _Sora thought, rolling his eyes.

"No, the correct term is, 'She's beautiful!'" A voice corrected from his left. 

"Could you guys go away! Now is not the time..... besides, you're both wrong. She's _perfect."_

"Sora... shuttup." Kairi moaned _still_ sleeping. Sora shook his head, getting the thought of his conscience out of his head. He climbed back into his room and placed her on his bed. 

"Good night my perfect angel. This all has to be a dream... you can't be real... but yet.. you are. Thank you." He kissed her lips softly and left the room. 

'_What's happening?! Who are these people??! Where's Sora?!! They're going to destroy the island!!! HELP SSSOOOOORRAA!!!!!!_ HELP ME!'

Kairi sat up suddenly, remembering the dream vividly. But she wanted to hurry and tell Sora before she forgot. She struggled to remember her dream, like cupping water in your hands; the details were trickling away as fast as she tried to hold on to them. 

Thundering footsteps came up the stairs and into Sora's room. "What happened Kairi?! Are you ok?!" Sora and Selphie came crashing through the door. 

"Sora! Someone is coming!! They're going to destroy Destiny Islands!" Selphie gasped and Sora's jaw dropped. 

"What??! Who are they?!"

"I don't know.... I couldn't see them... but they're coming at night."

"And we'll be ready for them." Selphie said bracingly. "Right Sora?"

"Yeah!"

"Where's Wakka, Riku, and Tidus?" Kairi wondered aloud, knowing that if they heard her scream they would be one of the first there by her side.

"Well," Sora said matter-of-factly, "Wakka and Tidus are as tired as hell because of last night, and Riku was knocked out cold by Tidus by a coconut.. so he's going to be unconscious for a while. Kairi giggled in relief. Seeing Sora calmed her nerves faster than any healing medicine in the world. She never wanted him to leave her... never. And she hoped that her dream was just a false alarm... but she knew deep down that it wasn't... She wanted to keep it to herself so she wouldn't scare the rest.... but she knew that this wasn't something to be calm about. 

"So are you sure everything's ok?!" Sora said with a worried expression. 

"Yea! Everything's fine... it was just a silly nightmare. Nothing to fret about." The lines on Sora's face relaxed and formed a toothy grin. 

"Ok. Selphie is teaching me how to cook properly.. so you can just stay here and rest!" Sora bolted down the stairs as Selphie stayed for a minute to check if Kairi was really ok. Kairi tried to stand up to go down stairs but her crotch was as sore as hell and she couldn't walk. Selphie giggled, for she knew how it felt for the "first time." (Don't ask) 

"Take it easy today, Kairi. I'll tell Sora to be a little gentler next time." Selphie helped her back into bed and fixed up the room a bit before heading down herself to make sure Sora didn't burn the kitchen down. 

A/N: Ok people! That's a wrap for this chapter!! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to this guy who I really really love. (I LOVE YOU!!) I don't wanna name names or anything. But I reposted this chapter (if any of you noticed) to change this dedication. You know who you are... if you're reading this. 

So please review people! I worked my ass off for you people to make this chapter perfect! So if you don't like it... LIVE WITH IT!! hahahahahaha just kidding! But I really hope you liked it! Much more to come! Thanks again! -Chao! ^_^

~Kurai Muso-ka  
  
  



	5. Unexpected Visitor

5th Chapter: **Unexpected Visitor**  
By: Kurai Muso-ka  
Disclaimer: Aww who gives a damn? You already know what goes here anyways.-_-;

A/N: Hey I'm back again!! ::bows:: I'm sorry that it took me SOO long to post this chapter. I went to Las Vegas and I think I got 5 shades darker. It's so goddamn hot over there!! ::sighs:: At least it's over. Also.. I was stuck on some of the parts on this chapter. I hope you like it..... even though it's not as good as my previous chapters.  


As you might have noticed... ::ehem:: I reposted my 4th chapter and changed the dedication. (again) The lemon in the 4th chapter was actually inspired by a dream I had, and from a letter my Ex. boyfriend wrote me. Ehem... I don't know EXACTLY who the guy was in my dream... hehe. Oh and I would like to make a comment about the Lemon. I would've made it a bit more graphic... but the site would've made me repost it... because they don't allow that anymore. ::sighs sarcastically:: I WONDER WHY!! hahaha. To many youngsters reading to much NC-17.... not good... it's unhealthy. Well anyways.. there might be another lemon later.. but I don't know yet. Well anyways, I'm really glad that you liked the lemon... I've never written one before.. even though it sounds as if I've experienced having sex before..... but I am happy to say that I am still a virgin!! LoL. O.o Ok I'll shut up now so we can get on with the story!! ^_^ (Please Review!!!)  


~*~*~*~*~*~ 

The smell of something being burnt reached Kairi's nose as she managed to sit up in Sora's unmade bed. She replayed last night's events in her head. The sound of Sora's moans, the feel of his hot body against her own, the wave of great ecstasy of having him inside of her-... The sound of a distant explosion and Selphie's angered screams snapped her out of her luscious thoughts of Sora. _'What are those monkeys doing now?'_ she thought miserably. It seemed that their household would never have a serene time of peace.

"SORA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! GET OVER HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS!! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN! JUST WAIT UNTIL WAKKA WAKES UP, THEN YOU'LL BE IN TROUBLE!" Selphie was screaming at the top of her lungs while chasing Sora around the smoke filled kitchen. Sora was screaming too, waving a spatula and a pan in the air crazily while trying to avoid Selphie's whip. (instead of her jump rope, since she's older, She has a whip now.... O.o very dangerous when angered.. so watch out!) Kairi rolled her eyes. 

'I don't know how I ever feel in love with him... but there's just something about him...' 

"KAIRI! HELP! SOME CRAZED WOMAN IS TRYING TO DECAPITATE MY DICK!" Sora came streaking past the door screaming like crazy with Selphie chasing after him. 

"IT'S AMPUTATE YOU IDIOT!" She corrected promptly, but still continued to rave about the incident. "YOU BURNED THE COCONUT MILK!! HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU BURN THE COCONUT MILK?!! JESUS SORA!! YOU HAVE THE BRAIN OF A FISH!!" Selphie ranted and screamed to the poor brunette. This woman was scaring the living hell out of him. 

"Well actually, fish are quite smart!" Sora said, matter-of-factly, through his crazed yelps. _'Uh oh, bad mistake...' _he thought as Selphie glared a million daggers at him, and practically tackled him in her myriad of anger. This was what he got for reading all those life stories of goldfish.

"AHHH! SOOOORAAA! YOU ASS! SHUTTUP!" Wakka came bursting through his door in his coconut boxers. His odd colored hair was tousled and he had a line of drool down the side of his face. "You woke me up... AGAIN!" He was a pissed as Selphie, partially because they had woken up, and partially because no one ever saw him in his coconut boxers. No one. 

Now Sora had two people chasing after him, one with a whip, and one with a spiky ass ball. "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! KAIRI, HEAL YOUR CROTCH ALREADY AND HELP ME!" Sora came running past again with half a shirt on. (Selphie managed to rip off half of his shirt while chasing him down the hall O.O) Kairi sat up in bed and managed to walk to the window to see Sora running down the beach, now topless. 

"AHHHH! GOD, WHY HAVE YOU FORSAKEN ME!?" Sora tripped on a rock and was trampled by Selphie and Wakka. 

"That was our last supply of Coconut Milk!!! How did you burn it?! NO ONE CAN POSSIBLY BURN COCONUT MILK! YOU DON'T EVEN COOK WITH IT!!" 

"Well it looked pretty so I wanted the breakfast to look pretty too! So... I put one and one together makes three!!" Sora tried to explain desperately as the two people who could very well be his murderers towered over him. What kind of friends did he have anyway? Compared to those three, Riku and Kairi were innocent children. 

Wakka and Selphie slapped their foreheads. "IDIOT!" they yelled in unison. Wakka picked up the battered Sora and trudged back to the kitchen. The very brunt and crispy kitchen at that. Plus, it smelled too.

"You're gonna clean this mess, mahn, or else you're going to be sleeping outside tonight!" Sora scowled at the blitzball player as he was carried away on Wakka's broad shoulders. Kairi giggled at Sora's stupid antics and staggered towards the door. Hopefully no one would see her staggering around, since she longed to just take a shower and rest her tense body. Too late. 

"Oh, good morning Kairi, you're up late!" Tidus passed her and noticed that she was limping. _'So much for no one seeing me.' _"What's the matter Kairi? It looks like you have something wedged up your crotch!!" Tidus said, a worried look on his youthful face. _'You have no idea,' _she thought, having an intense urge to just grab herself below the waist and run as fast as she could toward the bathroom.

"It's a long story, Tidus... and I don't want to bore you." She knew it was a corny excuse, but she really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after a night of staying up and doing some...very grownup things.

"Ok then. Do you need some help going down stairs?" Kairi nodded dumbly, not wanting to sound rude, and let Tidus carry her to the kitchen to see what all the noise was about. She wanted to scream to take her to the bathroom instead, but he would probably look at her weird. So she just gave in and let the younger boy drag her out. 

It was a total disaster down stairs. Black ash stained the walls where fire burned and burnt milk littered the once clean tile floor. Sora was found scrubbing milk off the ceiling, using the counter to stand on. Meanwhile, Selphie and Wakka were trying to scrub a layer of black ash off the kitchen walls and counter top. Kairi could do nothing but laugh.   


"SORA, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kairi screamed through her suppressed laughter. Sora looked guiltily at her and explained his story of the exploding kitchen. "Well... I just learned never to mix too much baking soda with vinegar near milk, near a stove." 

"Yea, and this idiot had to mix them together, he got scared and knocked over a whole pint of milk into a hot pan and he totally spazed out and then the milk exploded when he dropped his baking soda concoction into it!" Selphie explained dully. Tidus set Kairi down in a chair and Sora walked towards her. 

"I'm sorry, Kairi. I wanted to cook something for you... and I guess it didn't work out...." Kairi didn't care. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes from laughing. She couldn't of anyone else as sweet as him in the entire world. And not to mention, as bad as a cook.

"I love you... you idiot." Kairi wanted to just grab him and kiss him like crazy when he flashed her his trademark, toothy grin of his. He was seventeen years old and he was still as cute as a child. 

"Yea, I love you too, Kairi..." Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie were watching them in the background. They were really into drama like this. And yes, they just didn't know how to keep their noses out of where they didn't belong.

"Aww, how sweet," Tidus said dreamily. Selphie whacked him in the head with one of her five inch cook books. 

"Shuttup! You're ruining their Kodak moment!" Selphie dragged both Wakka and Tidus by the ears to leave Sora and Kairi alone. She had some ideal punishment to deal with these two morons.

"I love you," Kairi whispered. Sora stared into her bluish-lavender eyes. 'You said that already,' he thought, but managed to keep a straight face. "I can't stop thinking about you, I want you so much." 

"Yea, me too."

Suddenly Sora's head snapped up violently, and his pupils dilated. Something was wrong, he could feel it.   
Just as he had predicted, a deafening rumbling noise rattled the kitchen and floor. "Please tell me that was one of your explosions," Kairi said shakily. 

"I wish it was," Sora whispered, bringing his hand down to his Keyblade on instinct. Whatever had made that noise definitely wasn't playing around. 

A strangled yell resounded throughout the house. Selphie's cries were heard down the hall. 

"AHHHHH!"  


Kairi managed to follow after Sora to see what happened. As they reached the landing where Selphie's room was, they immediately saw that half of the room was totally gone. 'Oh god,' Kairi thought desperately. She was on the verge of fainting from shock. Everything was going so well. Why did something like this have to happen now?! 

Selphie was cowering under a hunched, silver-haired figure with it's sword drawn. The person looked absolutely magnificent, and probably would've been the most beautiful person they had seen, if it wasn't for the cold, morose look his/her eyes gave off. 

"Where is she?" The figure said in a low growl, pointing his/her sword against Selphie's neck, threatening to slice right through it if they made the wrong move. 

Her body was against the wall, only having the point of the sword to keep her from falling 20 feet in the air. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about! Leave me alone you bastard!" Selphie screamed desperately. Tidus and Wakka were standing on either sides of the airborne figure, their weapons drawn. Wakka was the only one that was able to attack from that range, but even he didn't dare strike with his friend in that fiend's arms.  
"Don't you dare hurt her!" Wakka yelled bravely. "Or you'll have to answer to us!"  


At that moment, Riku came running up behind Sora and Kairi.   
"God! It took you long enough! Where have you been!?" Sora shouted through all the commotion.  
"Tidus knocked me out with a coconut, and I already knew that you can't have two accidents in the kitchen in one day with Selphie watching you. So I figured something else happened and I came just in time."  
"Actually, a little to late!" Selphie screamed, while the sword dug deeper into her skin. She quickly clamped her mouth shut, preferring not to be decapitated. 

The mysterious figure held out it's hand and aimed a fiery blast towards Tidus. Tidus was nearly blown into oblivion.   
"Dammit, DO SOMETHING!" Selphie said desperately. Sora drew his out Keyblade while Riku did the same with his sword. The figure turned it's head towards the area where Sora and Riku were standing, keeping their guard up.   
"My name is Sephiroth. I'm here for the Princess." Riku was taken aback.   
"What the hell is he talking about?" Sora gave Kairi a quizzical look and shrugged.  
"I'm as confused as you are, maybe even more."   


Sephiroth spotted Kairi with his narrow emerald eyes (A/N: don't blame me if these aren't the color of his eyes, blame the pics online!!) and pointed his sword in her direction.   
"Her," Sephiroth gestured to Kairi with his piercing eyes. "Give her to me, now," he demanded, forcing Sora to hand her over.  
"Not even in your perverted dreams!" Sora yelled, already feeling a jealous possession over his new-found love and long time friend. This 'Sephiroth' must be out of his mind if he thought that they would obey this stranger and just give Kairi over to him. 

"Give it up. You'll never have her." Sora got into his 'special' fighting stance as he glared Sephiroth down, making sure he had no trace of weakness on his already panic stricken face. "If you want her, you'll have to get through me first!"

"Us too." Riku and Wakka joined in, surrounding him to ensure that he doesn't get away with Kairi. 

Sephiroth smirked faintly.

"Then, so be it." He sent a rocketing fire blast from his palm to the floor. It collapsed instantly which meant Riku, Wakka, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and Tidus fell 10 feet down to the sandy beach below. Sora, Riku, and Wakka landed safely, but the rest weren't doing so well. Tidus landed sprawled out over Selphie as she laid crushed under his weight. And Kairi, worst of all, was knocked out cold and had a deep gash right above her eyebrow from the sharp wooden debris. There was also a large lump forming at the back of her head where she hit the broken cement of their house. The cut was bleeding freely and staining her already red colored hair. He instinctively ran to her first. She was his priority and responsibility. He desperately shook her to wake her up, her head lolling limply.

"Kairi, wake up! Please!? Don't worry, about me. I'll protect you. I won't let him have you!" Sora's heart was racing, panic once again found it's way to play around with his mind. He took off his shirt and bound it to her head to stop the bleeding and set her in down gently from his cradled arms. Then he stood up, ready to fight, next to Riku, his anger pulsing rapidly through his veins. At the thought of losing Kairi brought tears to sting his worried eyes. He tried to fight them back, so to not show the enemy his weakness. But to no prevail. 

'Don't worry..... I won't let him have you.... I'll protect you. I promise...'

Sora, Riku, and Wakka surrounded Sephiroth not taking their eyes off him. They were already furious that he blew up half of their house that took ages to build, and now they find out he wants to take Kairi. Great. Riku couldn't tolerate this nonsense. It was ridiculous.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN ASS HOLE!!" Riku screamed, holding his sword in front of him, charging straight at Sephiroth. 

"WAIT, YOU IDIOT!! DON'T-" Wakka yelled, running after him. Things weren't going the way they had hoped. Sephiroth chuckled and an unmistakable smirk curved his lifeless lips. 

"Foolish children. Have you no sense of intelligence? You can _never_ beat me!!" Nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen. Sephiroth raised his hands toward the sky, chanting under his breath. All of the sudden, the sky turned as black as the sea during a storm, clouds swarmed above them, and winds made it even harder to stand up right. 

__

"Now, who in the hell can control the weather?!! He's to ugly to be God. Then what** is **he?!"

Before Riku could even get within three feet of him, a blinding flash and an electric surge throughout his body told him that he was struck by lightning. Wakka was also hit with the harmful blast of light from the heavens. This left Sora to fight Sephiroth on his own.

"So.... it's just you and me." Sephiroth grinned arrogantly. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll keep my promise to Kairi. You're not going to take her!!" Sora glared up at Sephiroth.

"How can you possibly think ,in that abnormally large head of yours, that you can defeat me when I have the elements on my side. Not to mention my quick reflexes and techniques."

"Stop bragging. I came here to fight you, not to listen to you rant about how pathetic you are. Come down here and fight like a real man. YOU CHEATER!" Sephiroth snapped. His eyes turned a blood red and his eyes narrowed with his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Don't you EVER speak to me that way!! I don't need the elements to defeat you.... I'll do it the simple way." He drew his sword out of it's sheath and held it in his right hand. "Go ahead, Sora, take your best shot." His hands were outstretched, giving Sora the option of striking him anywhere at any given moment. Sora was panicking... but tried his best to look serious to hide his doubt. 

"Common' Sora. We don't have all day." Sephiroth said mockingly, trying to play with Sora's mind. "Can you possibly go any slower?!" Sora couldn't take it. His fingers gripped the hilt of his keyblade and charged ruthlessly towards Sephiroth. He wanted to hit as much Sephiroth he can possibly can. But not _everything_ goes according to plan.

The moment Sora's Keyblade touched Sephiroth's head, he vanished. Sora turned around frantically, his eyes darting in all directions. But a long high pitched scream made his heart stop completely.

"SORAAAA!!!!" Kairi's stifled screams could be heard a mile away. Sephiroth had her slender body slung over his left shoulder, still having his sword drawn. Kairi had awoken from her unconsciousness. She was doing all she could to get out of his grasp. Kicking, pounding her fists, biting his ear... but nothing seemed to affect him. He laughed at her childish antics. 

"You're just as weak as your pathetic lover over there." Sephiroth smirked again, gesturing at Sora with his long Masamune. (his special sword... that only he can handle... Whoa! haahha I know what you guys are thinking! O.O)

Sora gritted his teeth, wanting him dead more than ever. 

__

"I won't let him take you...."

"Let go of me you monster!!" Kairi screamed while pulling at his long hair desperately.

"Be quiet, Princess." He replied in a monotone voice, still keeping a close eye on Sora. 

"I'm not a princess... I don't know what you're talking about! Let me GO!!" He looked disdainfully at her out of the corner of his beady eyes. 

"You ARE a princess, and I need you to come with me. There's nothing anyone or anything can do to stop me from doing so." He took the hilt of his sword and struck her at the neck with tremendous force knocking her out again.

"KAIRI!!" Without thinking, Sora dropped his keyblade and ran towards Kairi as an instinct to save her. Big mistake.

Before Sora could even get to her, Sephiroth's sword came from no where and drove right through his stomach. He choked and fell to his knees, clutching is abdomen as Sephiroth eased out his sword. Blood stained the sand around him, drenching his clothes. Tears fell from his face, not out of pain... but from failing to keep his promise to Kairi. He would've offered his life for hers any day. Now there's no hope to ever find her alive... or even finding her with his injuries. His heart started to slow down rapidly, and he was finding it harder and harder to breathe. 

__

"I'm sorry Kairi.... I've failed you..."

Sephiroth looked down at him loathingly. "So I guess it is true. The best way to hurt someone is through the heart." He took out a piece of cloth and wiped the blood from his sword. He tossed the blood stained handkerchief next to Sora. "Good bye, Sora. I'll take good care of Kairi for you. Don't worry." He gracefully placed his Masamune in it's sheath and vanished. 

Sora went over what just took place inside his head. The blood, the fear, the screams, Kairi.... Was that the last time he was going to see her? Was this the last time he stared death and fear in the face? Was that the last time he was going to blow up the kitchen and be chased around the house? 

He held out his hands and looked at his own blood drip through his trembling fingers. More of his warm blood trickled from the gaping hole at the side of his body.

"_If only this was Sephiroth's blood... if only I had killed him..."_

Everything around him began to fade in a haze of confusion. His body began to sway as everything around him began to disappear slowly. He felt his body hit the damp sand, feeling the pool of fresh blood underneath him. 

"SORA!!" He could hear everyone's frightened screams grow weaker and weaker as they ran towards him. That was the last thing her heard before everything around him turned black. 

A/N: YAY!! Finally! I finished the 5th chapter... DID YOU LIKE IT?! I didn't really know Sephiroth's attacks so please forgive me for being so vague. Please review... I haven't heard from you guys in ages!! More to come!! And I'm sure my next chapter would give you the giggles for days!! Cya in the next chapter!!

~Kurai Muso-Ka


	6. Til' Death do us Part

Chapter 6:**Til' Death do us Part (part 1)**

By: Kurai Muso-Ka

Disclaimer: I know I haven't written this in awhile… but I still don't own any of these characters.

A/N: Ok… I know it's been almost forever since I've updated… so a thousand apologies. Thanks to all those people who sent me emails… I really needed a kick in the butt. Well at least I have a good excuse. My computer broke so my mom had to buy a new one.. Which took almost a decade. My birthday was on the 6th. I have a bunch of shit due for school. I lost the floppy disk containing the next chapter… so I guess I'll have to skip that hilarious chapter. And so I have to start all over. (for the second time cuz I forgot to save it the first time) and to top it all off.. My mom put this parental shit on my screen name so I can barely do anything online!! And I wasn't even able to go on fanfiction.net!! So thanks to my continuous begging.. I was finally allowed to go on this site. (thank god…) so please review. I miss hearing from my dedicated readers. Please forgive me if this is short… and I hope they don't remove my story from this site… cuz this chapter has some "explicit" scenes. *wink wink* Thanks for tuning in to read this! Enjoy!

-Kurai Muso-Ka

p.s. In my story, Sephiroth is only 2 years older than Sora…. So don't be alarmed.. Hehe.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"No matter when, always the two of us.. because no matter when, I'll be by your side

You're the light that finds me in the middle of the night"

Sephiroth, face full of malice and sweet victory, looked down at the prized beauty that he longed for. Her splendor was more than he could even dream of. Her skin unblemished… body so flawless… like she wasn't human. "You're mine now, Princess. I'm going to be taking care of you now.. And forever…" His large bony finger grazed her pale cheek.

"You're wrong.." she weakly moaned as she flinched away from his touch. "Sora's coming… He promised.."

"Ohhh." He chuckled. "Well.. In his case, promises are meant to be broken." There was a small glint in his eyes as he remembered his sword tearing into Sora's scrawny torso and relishing in the last moments of his pathetic life. Nothing could make him happier at that moment… not even Kairi's bare body sprawled on his. 

"You're wrong… you bastard. Sora's alive.. I can feel it." Her nails dug into his shoulder. He barely noticed the pain… like being bitten by an ant.

"I'm sorry." His fingers pressed against her slender neck. "I just can't bare to see his name come out of those lips of yours. It's just not worth hearing." He removed his hand as she fell limp, unconscious, into his arms. "And I'm going to make sure that that's the last time I'll be hearing it."

----------------

Wild sobs could be heard mingled with the steady pitter patter of pacing feet. For the first time, he finally felt the pain only death can bring. But was this dying? It kinda felt like sleeping.. Only painful. Sora moaned into the silent room. Everyone jumped. 

"Holy coconuts!" screamed Wakka. "HE LIVES!!" Riku made a face. 

"What the hell did you say?!"

"Never mind that!!" yelled a very worn Selphie. "Sora!! You're ok!" She cupped his cheeks in her hands and shook them with excitement making him look like an over grown chipmunk. He groaned loudly and jerked away. "Ohhh, I'm sooo sorry Sora! I'm just so happy to see you… uh.. Moving again!!" 

"Yeah! Kairi would be so happy!" Chimed in Tidus, forgetting the situation. Riku kicked him in the shins. "oh… I mean.. uh.. She.." Sora's eyes widened.

"KAIRI!! I must go after them!!" He attempted a wild escape for the door but faltered. Looking down, he saw that almost 75 percent of his body engulfed with bandages and large amounts of cloth. "What the-"

"You've been out cold for seven days. They're gone, Sora. There's no way-" Wakka looked at his feet in shame.

"How could you say that?! I promised her…"

"Promised her?!! Promised her what, Sora? Huh?!!" Riku shouted with half fury and annoyance. "Did you promise her that you'd always be there for her?! That you'd watch over her no matter what?! Tell me, Sora. There is no way in hell that we're ever going to find her.. Dead or alive. They're…."

"SHUTTUP!!" Sora burst. He couldn't take hearing his friend talk such trash about Kairi. "Riku… the only reason why you're not getting it is because you've never fallen in love! And you never will… ever." Sora slumped back in bed. Just shouting made him exhausted. He knew in his mind that there was no hope if he got so tired easily. But the calm voice of Riku made him look up.

"You're right… you're right, Sora. I don't understand…. And I apologize for the way I've been acting. Well… if you think you're going to keep your promise… count me in. Cause I _know _you can't do this alone."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Sora beamed up at him.

"Hey! Count us in too!!"

"Yeah, don't forget we want to help too!"

Riku nodded. "We need all the help we can get. We need a boat. I saw the direction Sephiroth was going in. Tidus and Wakka, you start with the base. And make sure it's steady and secure. Selphie, you gather any supplies necessary for the journey. Sora, you just make sure you heal up as fast as you can. And I'll take care of the rest."

"Right!" They said in agreement as they set off to do as they were assigned, but of course, Sora stayed put.

Sora, looking more closely to what room he was actually laying in, saw that he was in Kairi's small nook of a room. The smallest of them all. He remembered to well the time they argued on who had to live in this room. He carefully slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. His knees wobbled but his footing was steady. He recalled his first steps in his mother's arms, walking towards his father. The thought made his teeth clench. He gripped the side of the bed for support as he walked inside her room. Taking in the scent of her body, feeling her presence waver around the room, encircling him in an endless wave of lust and desire. He'll never forget that night…. Ever. Feeling her bare flesh, the throbbing of his wild heart, the sounds of moans and grunts only sex can bring. 

Running his battle worn fingers through all the knickknacks and furniture crammed in the room. Sora touched his wound, still feeling the pain that once lingered there. He turned to walk back to the bed and saw Kairi lying there, beautiful as ever, smiling.

"Kairi?" He cried out. "Kairi!!?" He ran towards her, not even considering the pain he was in. Stumbling, he reached the bed out of breath. Sora's fingers reached out to touch her, but her expression changed. Tears. Just as quickly as she appeared, she started to vanish. 

"No!" his crazed scream could be heard from miles around. His hands groped fiercely in the spot she was laying to make sure she really was gone. He was crazy. Sora knew this.. He was out of his mind. He fell to the floor crying silently, dampening Kairi's bed sheets. Riku watched from the window, tears stinging his own eyes. Guilt filled in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Sora…."

----------------

In a wave of panic, Kairi awoke suddenly. "Sora?!!" She looked around, taking in her surroundings. 

"I thought I told you never to say that name." Sephiroth stepped in from the shadows. "I see you've awaken. Did you sleep well?" Annoyed, Kairi scowled at him. 

"You get me the hell out of here." 

"Tisk tisk. Temper temper." Sephiroth smirked and twitched a long finger in her face. "Sora's not going to like that now is he? So watch your language, sweetheart." 

Kairi sat up and squinted in the dimly lit room. It looked like an old master bedroom in rundown mansion. Large amounts of wallpaper could be seen, pealing away for centuries, and dust covered everything. A crackling fire could be seen in an elaborate marble mantle. She was lying in a four-poster bed on slightly faded sheets that looked almost ancient. Sephiroth approached Kairi in a sort of slow march. Flickering shadows from the fire made his face gaunt and ghost-like. A tremor hit her, rippling down her spine. 

__

"No matter how often, I can't stop believing I'll be next to you in times like those.   
You're the light that finds me in the middle of the night"   


In an instant, Sephiroth's eyes turned from cold and malevolent to dark and heavy, yearning for his deepest desires. Before Kairi could even take another breath, she found Sephiroth's lips locked on hers in a heart shattering kiss. She couldn't stop it from coming, just feeling him up against her made her think longingly of Sora. Sephiroth's kisses were long and hard, their lips crushing into each other. She was everything he imagined and more. The way her body strained and trembled against his. Naked aggression, frustrated passion, pure rage, erupted from him, into her, creating a kiss beyond anything she'd experienced. His hand reached into her hair and yanked her back for a breath. His hormones taking full control now, he threw her on the bed creating dust to hover above the surface like a haze of mist. 

She could feel his warm breath quickening with excitement as he impatiently tore open her blouse. Sephiroth could clearly see the quick rise and fall of her chest, her heart racing, calling out to Sora, forcing herself to believe that any moment now he'll come bursting through the door. But he never came. She refused to think of never seeing him again. Sephiroth's cold hands managed to pry her legs apart and he began to grind his erection against her. She cried out in anguish. In reaction to her burst of fear, Sephiroth ripped off her skirt, leaving nothing. She tired to scream, to see if anyone could hear her. But to no avail His mouth met hers again, swallowing her moans like a man in the desert gulping down water. He fought against her desperate attempts to get him off of her, barely even noticing. Sephiroth began to take off his own clothes, throwing them to the floor. Kairi felt the first licks of panic sneak through the annoyance. 

----------------

Sora could hear hammering in the distance. Selphie was standing next to Kairi's bed, filling up his glass of water for the hundredth time that day. 

"Great, now my new hobby will be pissing." Sora said sarcastically trying to get Selphie's attention. Noticing for the first time in almost a minute, Selphie saw that the glass was overflowing. 

"I'm so sorry Sora….. I was just lost in thought that's all." She tried to apologize hurriedly, but Sora just waved it aside. "I just keep thinking that it was our fault that Sephiroth got away. We should've went after him, but we were to worried about you. We thought you were.."

"Dead." Sora said, in a sort of monotone voice. Sora finished her sentence automatically. He knew what she was going to say… he knew it himself. "It's not your fault. Don't even worry about it. I'll get well soon, the guys will finish the boat, and Riku will stop being so bossy." A distant yell told both of them that Riku heard him. "Anyways, we'll get Kairi back and everything will be back to the way it should be…. Like nothing even happened." He wanted so much to not cry at that moment. So instead he flashed her a brilliant smile. Selphie was surprised at how Sora was taking the loss, but she still worried… but didn't show it. She smiled back. 

"I'm happy to see that you haven't lost your spirit. You know.. Kairi would be really proud of you right now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

Selphie wanted more than anything to actually believe in the words she was preaching. She felt so sorry to see Sora in such a state she's never seen him in before. So helpless. Hope dwindling out of him every day, but his love still burning as bright as a thousand suns. 

"Thank you, Selphie. Thank you for believing in me." He reached up and hugged her. 

"Any time, Sora. Just don't get to carried away… Riku might get the wrong idea." Sora let go and laughed.

"Right."

Faraway, Sora and Selphie heard a loud bang followed by painful yelps.

"Sounds like Tidus hit Wakka with the hammer again."

"Again?!" Sora chuckled.

"Yep. He did it three times while you were asleep. I have no idea how you could've slept through all the racket."

"Yeah. Kairi said that if I could sleep through Riku's snores, I could sleep through anything." 

Another anguished yell came from Riku. Selphie grinned. "Kairi always knew what to say when things got rough." Sora nodded and took a deep breath. Talking about Kairi was getting harder and harder the more he thought about her being so far away from him. Selphie noticed in an instant. 

"So I guess I'll refill the water pitcher… since most of it is on the floor." Selphie closed the door behind her as she left leaving Sora with his far-off thoughts about himself, Sephiroth, and most of all, Kairi. He felt his heart ache like never before. 

He stared out the window then sighed. "They'll never change." Wakka was chasing after Tidus who was weaving back and forth to avoid being hit my Wakka's blitz ball. Riku could be seen standing in the background, shaking his head with pity. 

"Give meh the hammer you over grown rodent!!"

"You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!!" Tidus cackled, running into the forest. Wakka tore after him. 

"They'll never change…."

---------------

"Tell me who your lover is." He moaned in her ear, almost like a deadly whisper, "What's his name.." Kairi hesitated. Impatiently, Sephiroth gripped her hair and jerked it back. "TELL ME!!" Fearing what he might do to her if she said Sora's name, she shrieked, "SEPHIROTH!!" 

"That's right, bitch." Both hands gripped her hips and he drove himself into her, making her feel like she was being torn in half. Her throbbing muscles contrasted around him. If she hadn't had sex with Sora the other night, she would've been so dead. With one rough stroke, he drove her hard with his first towering climax. Their lips met again, Sephiroth's tongue plunged into Kairi's mouth and it explored all the crevices in her mouth. Kairi could even taste the hunger of desire in his mouth. Still straddling her waist, he dove in deeper, making her yell out in pain. Her nails dug deep into his back. His hands gripped her waist again in response, making her back arch like a gymnast. 

After almost an hour, hot tears burned on her cold skin. Sephiroth, after long last, removed himself from within her, making her wince. She could feel her muscles aching with pain for the time he was in her. His thumbs brushed across her cheeks, wiping away her tears. No matter how much Kairi wanted to stop him, she didn't have enough strength to even lift a finger. Sephiroth smirked, knowing she couldn't. He leaned over and sank his teeth into her shoulder blade. Dark blood splattered the unblemished sheets. Warm blood filled his mouth as he sucked on the wound. Kairi's face was scrunched up in pain, feeling his tongue racing across her bare skin. A large red blot surrounded the spot where he had sucked on her cut. It was bleeding only a little bit after he pulled away from her. His eyes then turned a dark red, like blood. They bore into hers. No matter how hard she tried, Kairi couldn't look away. The stare made her temples throb and brow furrow. The intensity of his eyes alone were enough to make anyone scream and run away. Kairi's breath caught in her chest and her expression altered. Instead of showing fear and pain, she looked almost in a trance, like she was being controlled. Her mind was cleared of all thoughts and worries. 

"SooOo-rrrRrr-aaaaAAaa….." She moaned. Sephiroth's eyes narrowed.

"I told you to NEVER say his name, AGAIN!!" His hand came pounding down to her face and all turned black. 

-----------------

"KAIRI!!" 

Sora woke with a start. He almost thought he heard someone. Kairi… Face paler than the moon, he sat up in bed. 

"Man, I could really use a glass of water right now." His eyes trailed to the empty glass on the table. "Where's Selphie when you need her?!" Looking out the window, he sees the spot where he did that pointless dare Riku made him do not to long ago. And the spot where he confessed his love to Kairi and where he totally humiliated himself by telling her he wanted to fuck her. The good old days. He let out sigh. "Dammit, Kairi. Why'd ya' have to leave me like this?!! Ya' could've said you wanted to move to the other side of the Island for a couple of days. But no. You just had to get kidnapped by some psycho freak who thinks you're a Princess. But of course you are… but that's not the point!! He's probably having sex with you right now!! God, Kairi.. How could you do this to me.." He didn't even notice there were tears falling down his cheeks. "But I'll find you. I promised, baby. I just don't want to lose you…" His knees buckled and he feel to the floor weeping.

Behind the door sat Selphie. She had tears in her eyes too. Her hands clenched tight around her water pitcher.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Sora." She whispered under her breath between her own sobs.

__

"When you walk away you don't hear me say… please baby… don't go.."


	7. Broken Promises

Chapter 7: **Broken Promises**

By: Kurai Muso-Ka

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters… only the story! ^_^

A/N: Hey you all!! I got bored so I decided to start this chapter. Yippie. Well hasn't this story come to a bump in the road… bet you guys didn't see that last chapter coming.. Hehehe. Well I've got more up my pants… I mean sleeve!! hehe So I hope you're ready for more. Lots been happening with me.. So I thank you all who reviewed my last chapter!! Thanks a lot!! I'll stop writing my little author's note and get started with the chapter. Hope you enjoy!! Please review!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Will you? Will you love me tomorrow? So will you? Will you stay with me today? Will you? Will you be here tomorrow? Will you remember me yesterday?" 

Selphie didn't dare say a word to the others about Sora. She knows every night he cries himself to sleep thinking about Kairi… and the worst part about it was knowing she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She tried her best to cheer him up, and she really thought she got him to smile when she told him that the ship was almost complete. But he merely nodded. Sometimes she wonders if he lost all sense of feeling… as if his emotions were suddenly drained from his soul. Selphie tries her best to ignore this… but something always nags at her in the back of her head…

"How about some water?" Her beautiful brown locks could be seen peeking into the room from behind the door. "You're in danger of getting dehydrated."

"Sure... I guess." Selphie's head peered in. The person lying in bed didn't look like the Sora she knew. He looked way to thin and his eyes were blood shot. The dark circles under his eyes made him look much older. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest… Selphie would've thought he was dead. Just the sight of him made her want to cry… not out of pity… but for the last bit of hope that was dwindling out of her. Selphie walked over to Sora's empty glass and poured water to the top so that it barely spilled over the rim. 

"Selphie. If my glass is that full… I won't be able to drink it without getting myself wet," Sora said. The tone of his voice was normal.. But his face was expressionless.

"Sorry," Selphie mumbled as she poured some back into the pitcher. She watched him drain the water thirstily not dripping a single drop. After he set his cup down Selphie asked quickly, "Are you hungry!?" She tried to sound as cheerful as possible... But over did it. She sounded more like a little girl in a candy shop who was given one hundred dollars to spend. This made Sora smile for the first time in weeks. Selphie was glad of it. 

"Actually, I really am hungry." Selphie watched him get out of bed and walk casually to the door without her help. Her jaw dropped, but she put it back up quickly so Sora wouldn't notice. "What? Did you really think that I wouldn't get better while I sat in that God forsaken bed for all this time. Selphie, I think you've lost your touch." Sora taunted while giving her 'the look' She glared back.

"Oh yeah. We'll see if I can still beat you to the kitchen!" 

"Not if I get there first!" 

Outside Wakka was harvesting some coconuts when all of a sudden two undistinguishable blurs came running by making him drop his coconuts. (literally!) 

"WhooooAAaaahhh! What in the blazes was that!? Ruddy children…," Wakka muttered as he bent down to gather his coconuts again. "No respect for me coconuts whatsoever."

"Well, well. Would you look at that. Sora has been cooped up in that God forsaken bed all this time and he still manages to beat Selphie at racing.

"HEY! I _HEARD_ THAT!" Yelled a half exasperated Selphie, as she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. Sora was prancing around like a loon, which to Riku meant that he was victorious in beating Selphie.

"It's like nothing ever happened to him. He seems as normal as my precious coconuts." Wakka said looking at Sora then to his coconuts. "'Tis a beautiful thang seeing him like this again."

"He may seem normal on the outside… but in the inside he's still suffering," Riku stated with a tone of concern. "It worries me."

Wakka looked confused. "Y' talk of things like the inside and outside of Sora is hurting me head. I'll go shuck me coconuts." And Wakka walked off to the kitchen following Selphie and Sora. Riku decided to go back and help Tidus with the ship… he didn't trust him by himself with a hammer.... Especially when he nearly amputated his thumb. 

In the Kitchen, Sora sat grinning at the table while watching Selphie start cooking. She could feel his eyes on her and was deeply irritated. She knew she had lost, but he didn't have to rub it in her face. But she continued to make him food. Wakka could be heard in the other room shucking his coconuts. Selphie always had this theory that he was a coconut in his past lifetime because of his fondness of them. This frightened her a little bit, but she tried to ignore it. Sora coughed loudly behind her, obviously trying to get her to turn around and lose her temper with him. He coughed again. Nothing. He even went to the trouble of falling out of his chair and even threatened to set his head on fire. Sora was now getting a little annoyed at her arrogant behavior… so he stomped across the room and turned Selphie around and kissed her. At that exact moment Wakka walked in. 

"Do y' want some miiiiiilk…." He spotted them standing there in awkward silence still kissing. "Okaaaay… more coconut shucking then for me!" And off he went without another word. Sora's mouth left Selphie's, her eyes open wide with shock and surprise. 

"_FINALLY_ YOU NOTICE ME! Jesus, woman! What did I ever _do_ to you!? Sheeshers…" He stomped back to his chair leaving Selphie standing there not moving an inch. Sora continued with his ranting about her being such a jerk to him. "I mean, seriously. I could've killed myself and you wouldn't realize it! Jes-" Sora was cut short when he saw the look on her face. "What?!!" Sora obviously didn't get it. (He's kinda slow on the up bringing.)

"You-You-You… k-k-kissed me!!" Selphie stammered. "You kissed me!!"

"Yeah! It's no big deal. I do it to Kairi all the time and she likes it!! Why? Do you think I'm a bad kisser or something?!!" Selphie was taken a back by Sora's response and blushed furiously. Sora's eyes widened, waiting expectantly for her answer.

"Well.. You don't understand. You love Kairi… and I'm just.. A nobody. You shouldn't be going around and kissing girls! It's not right."

"Well you're the only two girls on the whole island.. I wouldn't want to be kissing Riku or Wakka or anything!! That would be gross!!" Selphie agreed wholeheartedly… but the thought of Sora kissing her… what would Kairi think?!! She still stood there looking at Sora, who stared back stupidly. 

__

'What the hell do I do now?!! Sora just kissed me and I'm standing here like a moron.. And what if Kairi finds out.. I'll be soooo dead when she comes home.. I just worried about her actually surviving out there where ever she is. Goddamn it.. SAY SOMETHING!!' Selphie thought desperately trying to think of something to say. For the fact that she just had a conversation with herself rattled her thoughts a bit, but she was determined to break the awkward silence that filled the room. 

"Well… I was just.. Uh.. Surprised! That's all."

"I guess I was a bit drastic on trying to get your attention! Sheesh.. I was about to throw one of your cooking pans at your head if the kiss didn't work!! I swear.. I think you deaf in one ear.. Lemme check!!" Sora got up from his chair a walked over to Selphie. With one hand, he brushed away the hair covering her ear and peered into her ear. "I can't see anything!!" Sora complained while squinting even harder in attempts to find something wrong with her. Still nothing. "Hold still!!! Sheeshers!" 

Selphie always had feelings for Sora.. But never gathered up the courage to tell him.. Especially since she found out he loves Kairi.. But that didn't come as a shock to her… in fact, she was actually predicting it. Just seeing them on the roof tops looking at the stars was one of the most romantic things she's ever seen.. Apart from when she caught Riku crying in Wakka's arms when they were still kids. But still… she knew she never had a chance with him… his strong physic, his gorgeous brown eyes, his soft golden brown locks, and that smile that could warm any heart were all to good to be true. She's been waiting for this day to come… to have him kiss her.. But it was all just a joke.. Really. Just a joke to get her attention.. There were no feelings put into that kiss… there was nothing else to worry about… Once they got Kairi back.. Everything would go back to the way it was before that damned Sephiroth.. I mean who names their kid Sephiroth anyways?!! 

"Ok fine.. Maybe you're not deaf in one ear.. Maybe you're just mentally challenged." Selphie snapped out of her trans and glared daggers at him. "It's ok.. I'm mentally challenged too!! So is Riku, Wakka, and Tidus… well… especially Tidus." Selphie would never be able to figure him out as long as she lived.. But she'll never change the way she felt about him….

------------------

Sephiroth studied the state of the room. Filthy. His long bony finger grazed the top of the mantle gathering a thick layer of gray dust. "Disgusting." He said in a low growl. He turned around to survey Kairi's state. All night he could hear her tossing and turning. He felt her head a couple of times which was covered in cold sweat. Sephiroth knew she was dreaming.. Her head full of darkness waiting to over come her innocent body. Pitiful. She was just another victim to Sephiroth's wrath. Many times before he abducted many gullible princesses and raped them shamelessly… wiping all memory of their loved ones and leaving nothing but fear and memories from the past. He fought their male counterparts which added to the suspense of taking what they prized most. He then abandoned his victims to die.. Knowing their partners lost all hope in finding them. Kairi was no different. In a few hours time.. He would leave her and find another innocent prey to swipe their memories. Everything was going the way it should. 

__

'Kairi would wake up and wouldn't know where the hell she is… be trapped in this room for days, even weeks… stave until her body totally shuts down on her…. and over time she'll lose all her energy and will to survive. Perfect. And even if her so called 'lover' comes to save the day.. She won't be able to recognize him.. And probably even attack him. But that doesn't matter to me anymore… I just want to get the hell out of this filthy piece of shit humans actually call a suite." Sephiroth started to gather his things and stroked Kairi for the last time. "You were just not my type, sweetheart. Goodbye… Princess." Sephiroth's voice lingered in the room for a few moments as he watched her sleep peacefully. He picked up her soiled clothes from the dusty floor and placed them neatly on the bed next to her. He thought she might need them once she awakened. He hadn't dressed her after their affair the night before… and didn't bother to. His eyes swept the room one last time and then to Kairi. Even after being beaten and raped… she still looked as beautiful as ever.. Her beautiful, soft skin glistened as small patches of light shining through small holes in the windows hit it. Sephiroth was having second thoughts of leaving her here.. To die a slow painful death.. But thought better of it. _'She deserves it…'_ And without another glance back into the room, he headed out with his cloak whipping the air behind him as he shut the door quietly. 

Within Kairi's head swirled dark clouds of death and fear. Her bare body covered in sweat under the four poster bed's moldy sheets. This feeling inside her made her want to scream out to someone.. But she didn't know who. This emptiness within made her stomach churn and heart ache like never before. Three dark shadows loomed around in her head…. _'Do I have to choose?……… but……. I can't!' _She lay there still engrossed in her thoughts while miles away a certain someone was thinking the same thing…

----------------

Selphie never forgot that kiss… never. Every time she saw Sora, her heart leapt and did numerous somersaults in her stomach. She couldn't control it.. Even how hard she tried.. She couldn't deny her love for Sora. She knew Sora loved Kairi.. And she him. Nothing could ever change between Sora and herself.. Nothing.

Sora sat in the kitchen waiting for Selphie to finish cooking. He had no idea what made him kiss her the other day. It was nothing like kissing Kairi… it was like a mix of awkwardness and pleasure. He's never EVER thought of having a relationship with Selphie… they've been the closest of friends ever since they met. She was like an older sister.. Even if he was older than her for over a year. She thought him everything she knew.. Well not everything. Sora was still the worst cook on the whole island. He had no idea what came over him that day. But whatever it was… he hopes it never happens again.. He was still madly in love with Kairi.. And nothing will ever change that. Plus.. If he did have an affair with Selphie.. It's like loving your own sibling.. Which was beyond weird. Sora looked up to watch Selphie cook. She was obviously the best out of everyone.. Besides Kairi. She makes killer scrambled eggs. Selphie was so graceful Sora thought.. Actually noticing for the first time. The way her hands were so nimble when she cracked the eggs with one hand into a bowl and stirred at the same time. She dipped her finger into some pots and tasted, occasionally adding more and more things. Her long slender tan legs sticking out from underneath her bright yellow dress Kairi made for her, added to her beauty. 

__

'BLEACK!! What the hell am I thinking?! Selphie isn't for me… she's not even my type! We argue more than anyone on the island… well not counting Tidus, Riku, and Wakka.. And Kairi too.. But still! What the hell am I supposta do now?!!' 

'Would you like salt and pepper on your eggs, Sora?" Selphie's voice asked sweetly interrupting his thoughts. 

__

"Kiss her again!!" A little voice said annoyingly in his ear. "Common'.. you know you want to."

"NO WAY! I SWEAR! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!!" Sora screamed out loud making Selphie almost drop an egg.

"Excuse me?!" Selphie said in a rather squeaky voice. 

"Common' Sora… just a little peck on the cheek.. Then to the mouth… then a little tongue here and there.. And then we start getting rid of that dress of hers." The little voice persisted. "no big deal.. Kairi's not here anyways.."

"SHUTTUP!! GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Sora yelled again!! Selphie was taken a back. 

"Ok ok! Sheesh Sora… no need to get pissy with me.. _Someone's_ PMSing!!" She turned around and resumed cooking. 

"See look what you did." Sora said in an undertone. "Now she's mad at me."

"It's your own fault… you're the one who can't keep his thoughts to himself… god." Then another voice popped into his other ear.

"Not you again.. Gosh.. How many times do I have to tell you not to meddle with Sora's affairs.. He can do it himself. Besides he has Kairi. Don't you Sora?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then… stick to her. Simple as that."

"I guess.. But she's not here!! That stupid dickhead took her."

"Well then get her back and beat the living shit out of him!!" His little devil-self protested. His other counterpart (his angel form) crossed his arms. 

"I don't think that beating the living shit out of anything is going to get us anywhere. They still haven't finished the ship and Selphie is getting suspicious."

"Ooook. Well then you think of another idea!! At least I don't wear a dress." 

"IT'S A ROBE!! How many times do I have to tell you!! And this isn't working.. We have to help Sora!! And all you're doing is being an ignorant, selfish, incompetent.."

"OK OK OK shuttup before you run out of adjectives to throw at me." 

Sora was listening to his consciences argue while he started to think about what they were talking about. It was true what they say.. How was he supposta save Kairi when they were running out of time. And who knows if they could find her… let alone find her alive. He still couldn't lose hope.

"Sora? Your food is ready. I'll just leave it here on the table for you." Selphie's voice was cautious and unsteady. Sora knew that face she wore on her face. Nervous and anxious. _'Sheesh… what's wrong with her? Is there something on my face or something?!'_

"Uhh.. I'll just go now." Selphie was about to leave when Sora grabbed her arm. Her face burned with embarrassment. 

"Oh common! Eat with me. Don't leave me with _them!!"_ His devil-self kicked him in the head. "PLEASE!!" Selphie's face scrunched up with confusion but didn't bother to ask. She sat down and grabbed a piece of Sora's buttered toast. Sora's face split into a wide grin. Pleased with herself, Selphie sat at the table contently watching Sora scarf down his food. _'He'll never change.' _

Riku came thundering in. "THE SHIP IS READY!!" 

__

--------------------

Kairi awoke hours later. The sun was setting making the sky look like a handsome mural painted with blood. She looked around wildly.. Still scared of finding Sephiroth.. But there was no sign of him. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she recalled the night before. Flashes of images scared her mind forever.. The harder she tried to forget, the more vivid the images become. It was no use. She drove her fist hard and fast into the wall out of anger. A small hole appeared from under her red bruised fist. Besides achieving excruciating pain, she realized there was something written underneath the plaster that covered the walls. Her fingers pried the plaster off the walls hurriedly. After a few minutes of ripping the wall apart, words could be distinguishable. "Hollow Bastion?!" She repeated the word inside her head and then something clicked in her head. "oh my god… MOM… DAD!! HELP ME!! It's all coming back to me now… I'm home! Hollow Bastion!!" 

"I knew you'd figure it out…" Kairi jumped. Sephiroth was back. "That's why I brought you here…. You're very smart."

"I thought you left!!" Kairi's voice squeaked softly. "Why have you come back." Sephiroth grinned and replied simply, "Because… I couldn't just leave you… you're just to beautiful unlike the other Princesses. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to be with you. So I've come back for you." His arms reached out to her.

"No! You can't take me anywhere. I have to find my family. They told me they'd wait for me! I have to go look for them!"

"Yes, I know you want to see you family… but you can't." But before Kairi could speak Sephiroth had his lips on hers again, intoxicating her with waves of desire. "You belong to me." His tongue grazed her neck and down her chest making her whole body tremble uncontrollably. Sephiroth continued to talk to her.. Trying to intimidate her with his hurtful words. "Your parents abandoned you… why do you want to go back to them? Don't you see? They lied to you… they don't love you. And what makes you think they'd be waiting for you… huh?" Kairi's eyes were stinging with tears as she tried to push him off of her.

"You're wrong! They do love me!! They just wanted what was best for me!! THEY LOVE ME!!" Her scream echoed around the room. Sephiroth pulled away and looked at her lying there… tears staining her perfect face.. Life dwindling out of her every second she struggled or raised her voice. But he continued to push her to her limit.

"If they wanted was best for you… then why are you in this old, abandoned room.. Dying.. All by yourself. Is that the _best? _Is it, Kairi? IS IT?!!" His face right in front of her own.. Bearing down on her. "ANSWER ME!!"

"No…" Kairi's whimpering voice answered weakly. 

"That's what I thought." He bent down to kiss her again when a loud bang came from behind the door. Another loud bang followed.. And then another one.

"So they came after all… right on time." Sephiroth straightened himself up as Kairi scrambled away from him and slipped her clothes on hastily. She was wondering who 'They' were when the door came crashing down to the floor. A tattered looking boy stood there followed by a silver-haired boy who looked slightly older. Two other males stood behind them… one of them looked the eldest while the brown haired boy looked a bit younger. And a pretty girl in a yellow dress stood next to them all. 

"Let her go, Sephiroth." The tattered looking one stepped forward holding out something that resembled an oversized key. Kairi wondered how the hell he knew Sephiroth when he spoke himself.

"I thought I would be seeing you here, Sora. But you're to late. Kairi's gone."

Sora looked at Kairi and for a moment he couldn't ever recognize her. The state that Kairi was in made him grip his key blade even tighter making his knuckles turn white. Her clothes were torn and blood, dirt, and sweat covered her body making her look like she was a survivor of a violent battle. She was undistinguishable from the Kairi he once knew. 

"What have you done with her?"

"No need to worry.. I've taken care of everything." 

Sora stepped forward and grasped Kairi's shoulders and looked into her eyes… but they weren't how he remembered them. They seemed stoic. 

"Kairi! It's me!!" Her eyes seemed to go right through him.. Trying to remember.. "Kairi!!" then she spoke in a soft, shaky voice…

"W-who…… who are you?"

------------------

A/N: That's the end of chapter 7!!! Yay!! Hashanah pretty intense huh?! Well what do you think? I hope it's not to short or anything. Well I have a state report for school to be completed. So I'll start the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks again… please review! As always!

Kurai muso-Ka 


	8. When Doves Cry

Chapter 8: **When Doves Cry **(Yeah I know the Chapter title is weird) 

Kurai Muso-Ka

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or Kingdom Hearts.. Only the story line!! ^_^

A/N: Hey. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.. I accidentally erased this chapter on my computer since it's so retarded. It's so difficult to adjust to a new computer I guess. Anyways.. I just wanted to say thanks to all the reviews from last chapter. It really boosted my confidence to complete this Chapter. Yes, I know there are many twists and turns in this story.. But that just makes you all come back for more!! But thanks again to all those loyal readers out there.. Even though we all know that the reason you're still reading this is because you have nothing else better to do!! Hahaha. Well I guess since **I **have nothing better to do.. I'll begin this Chapter!! R+R! Enjoy!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sora's heart stopped.  
"W-who are you?" Kairi stared at Sora, motionless. At that point, Sora lost all sense of feeling. He couldn't breathe… his eyes were wide with disbelief and total shock.   
"Kairi… no.. You don't understand…" His breath came in sharp and hoarse, not daring to lose control. "Please… It's me.. Sora." Everyone behind him stood there.. Not daring to believe it. Selphie stood away from the rest.. her hand up to her mouth. 'Kairi?! Not knowing who Sora is?!! No… This can't be right..'   
"She won't wake." A deadly voice came from behind Kairi.   
"What the hell do you mean… she won't wake?!" Sora snapped. "She is awake!" Sephiroth shook his head.  
"She is awake.. Physically.. But her memory is lost within me. She poured out her soul.. To me. Now she has no recollection of you.. Or your pitiful friends. For all she is worth.. She's just a body with no soul."  
"SHE DOES HAVE A SOUL!!" Sora screamed, tears welling up in his deep brown eyes.   
"I put her into a deep trans.. She won't awake unless I let her." Sephiroth's fingers trailed down Kairi's neck to reveal the scar he left on her shoulder the night before. Sora's hands clenched around Kairi's arms as he spotted it. Riku was fighting the urge to cut Sephiroth's slimy head off… but Wakka prevented this. He knew if Riku blew it.. There would be no chance of rescuing Kairi.   
Sora stared into Sephiroth's calm, cold eyes, willing himself to do something… anything. 'How… this can't be happening… Kairi.. I'll never leave you. No matter what it takes.. I will make you remember.. Please, don't leave me.. Please.' 

Kairi's head tilted to the side, eyes gazing into Sora's with intense hunger and emptiness. She looked so helpless.. So lost. Sora had no idea how he was going to make her remember him.. But he was willing to try everything. The arrogant face of Sephiroth kept appearing in his inner eye…. Mocking him.. Taunting him.. He couldn't take it anymore. His fighting reflexes jolted him forward bringing his key blade ripping through the air down on Sephiroth's head. But the second Sora moved, Sephiroth vanished.   
"What the fu-" Riku spat out, totally lost, but was suddenly interrupted by the reappearance of Sephiroth in front of him. Riku ducked automatically as Sephiroth's sword grazed the top of his head.   
"You jackass. You almost cut my head off." Riku yelled while thrusting his sword toward his leg… but Sephiroth was slow to react. It's razor sharp edge was able to cut into his flesh.. But not deep enough. Sephiroth didn't even seem to notice blood dripping down his leg.   
"My turn.." Sephiroth's sword cut into Riku's right arm making Riku unable to use his sword arm. Riku dropped to his knees.  
"Shit." Riku growled up at him while dropping his weapon to clutch painfully at his wound. "You're going to get it now!!" His head lunged upwards to Sephiroth's groin. His teeth sank in deep into Sephiroth's "manhood" making everyone's eyes pop out of their heads.   
"Aww for the love of fuck, Riku. Did ya have to do that here?!" Wakka's voice spoke out totally disgusted.   
Sephiroth cried out in sheer agony. Every male in that room knew how much it hurt to be kicked in the groin… all experienced it thanks to Kairi and Selphie.. But to be bitten down there?!! No way. A total and utter shock. Everyone winced at the sounds of Sephiroth's anguished yelps. Riku, sitting right under him, felt pretty damn proud of himself. But the moment he saw Kairi he suddenly realized something…  
"HOLY SHIT!! I BIT HIS DICK!"  
Everyone, except Kairi and Sephiroth, sweat dropped. "I thought it was part of your little plan to take him down?!" Wakka sneered.   
"NO! OF COURSE NOT! I MEAN.. WHAT WOULD MAKE ME TOUCH THAT PUTRID THING AFTER IT'S BEEN IN KAIRI!!! AND WHO KNOWS WHERE IT'S BEEN!!??"  
Riku began sputtering and wiping his tongue vigorously with his shirt. Sora and the rest of them would've started laughing if it hadn't been for the seriousness of the moment. As Riku was still forcefully trying to eradicate his tongue of the essence of Sephiroth, he saw Sephiroth trying to stand his ground.. But was obviously trying to hide his pain. But the moment Riku was convinced he had conflicted at least some pain on him, Sephiroth's fist came up to meet his face. "Shit!" 

Riku was sent backwards to hit the wall 10 feet behind him. The place where Sephiroth hit him began to swell immediately making it hard for Riku to talk. "Yiiiiuuuu assstthhh oole!!" But before Sephiroth could retaliate, something hard and sharp hit his head. It was Wakka's blitz ball. A deep cut appeared over Sephiroth's left eye, sending blood trailing down his face giving the effect that he was crying blood. He blinked and focused his attention to Wakka. 

"You take down one of us, you take down all of us." His ball under his arm, ready to attack. Sephiroth grinned in his taunting sort of way. This crept the hell out of him. He reacted. His arm snapped and the ball spun furiously. But at 5 feet to his face, his magnificent sword cut through the heavy material making up the blitz ball. Wakka's jaw dropped. "N-no… way!!!" He charged toward him, hoping to do something more than just running like a loon with no weapons. Unfortunately, his hoping had no effect. Sephiroth led his fist in a swift movement in a fierce uppercut. Wakka sailed through the air and hit his head on the ceiling with a sickening crunch. That was it, no one could take it anymore.

"HEY! Pick on someone with no balls like you!" Tidus screamed behind him. He held his sword out bravely in front of him. _'Shit, Tidus… what the hell do you think I'm doing.. Aww hell.'_ Tidus thought to himself as he tried to think of happy thoughts. '_Damn… I can't think of any!!!!!' _Well… it was worth a try.

"Tidus… what the hell do you think you're doing!? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Riku moaned trying to sit up. "But even if you do… I'm sorry for calling you a wimp, shit brick, fuck face, dickless, butt sniffer.. Uhh."

"OK!! You can stop now!" Tidus sprinted toward Sephiroth and at the last moment, slid (as if he was sliding to a base in baseball..) on the cold floor. He whipped his sword in front of him nearly amputating Sephiroth's leg off. "Take that, scumbag!" Blood squirted everywhere. Tidus, looking pretty proud of himself, stood up and attempted to provoke him. "Looks like you're quite injured there. Need any help?!" Sora and the rest of them started motioning for him to be quiet… but he didn't get it in time. Sephiroth turned on his injured leg to face him which lowered Tidus' self esteem by 50%. "Aww.. Hell." Sephiroth's sword grazed his shoulder. It did cut him… but barely. In this brief attempt to sever his arm, Tidus dropped his sword as he clutched his shoulder to stop the bleeding. Sephiroth knew this was going to happen and he reacted. He bent down and kicked the sword to the other side of the room and also buckling Tidus' legs at the same time making him fall on his butt. "I swear to God he is not human!!" The blood coming from Sephiroth's leg was darker than normal human blood but never the less… he was still part human. It was still bleeding freely but nothing seemed to effect him. Sephiroth turned to see he damage he had inflicted. Riku was leaning against the wall in a heap, Wakka was kneeling on the ground holding his bleeding head, and Tidus was hunched over clutching his bleeding arm. 

Hands tight around the hilt of his blade.. He snapped. 

In a split second Sora's Key blade was lodged in through the back of Sephiroth's torso. Blood dripped from the tip to the floor. "Heh. Nice try Sora." Sora's eyes narrowed.

"Don't _'Nice try' _me! You've nearly killed the one I love and now you're trying to kill the only friends I've got! The only reason why I'm still alive is because I live off their presence! I wake up every fucking morning to see each of their faces!! It's what I live for!!!" Warm tears fell down his cheeks. Sephiroth stood there silently to let these words sink into everyone in the room then said, "How touching. But I'll give you another chance.. So TRY AGAIN!!" He shoved the blade back through his upper body making the hilt of the key blade hit Sora in the chest. He stumbled back still holding his key blade. "Don't worry… I will." 

Sephiroth drew his sword and they started lashing out at each other. Sephiroth's wounds still haven't healed completely which made blood drip all over the ancient carpet beneath them. Selphie was watching was bated breath as they battled violently. After a half an hour of their clashing weapons, Sora was finally sent to the ground, exhausted. Sephiroth stood above him holding his sword above Sora's head. Sephiroth chuckled and simply said, "Nice try", and raised his sword ready to strike. 

But he suddenly stopped. A tight hold around his wrist prevented him from moving it even an inch. It was Selphie's whip. She was trying as hard as she could to stop Sephiroth from bringing his sword down on Sora's head. 

"Touch him and you're dead!!" She yelled, still gripping her whip. "Get the hell away from him!!!" Sephiroth turned to look at her and realized something. He glanced at dazed Kairi and the disheveled looking Sora then back to the blushing Selphie. He grinned his mischievous grin and said, "You love him." 

Everyone forgot about their injuries and looked up at Sephiroth then to Sora and then to Selphie. Selphie screamed in pure fury and her whip suddenly sprouted small blades. These cut into Sephiroth's wrist and he spoke in a bone tingling whisper.

"Don't you…." Selphie couldn't take it. She yanked her whip back as hard as she could. The soft thud of dead weight told them that his hand was cut off. Selphie was so mad she didn't even notice. For the fact that all the guys in that room had no idea she could do such a thing, Sora was able to scramble to his feet in all of the confusion. He channeled all his energy into his Key blade and jammed it right were Sephiroth's heart was. Adding to the sharp blade that penetrated his heart, an electrical surge instantly stopped his heart for beating. 

Sephiroth's face split into a small grin and said, "Nice try…. Sora", and he slowly closed his eyes. It took a moment for everyone to realize he was finally dead. 

The moment He closed his eyes, Kairi snapped out of her trans. She looked around and looked a bit confused and scared. Sora walked up to her and put his arm around her. Selphie looked away and couldn't prevent her face from heating up. She wound her whip up and walked out the door while muttering under her breath, "um… I-I need some air." Riku was helping Wakka and Tidus to their feet. "Uh.. Yeah we should get some too! Don't we?!!" Riku's eyes motioned to the door and tugged their bloody shirts. 

"I want to stay here and rest for awhile.. Could ya wait a moment?!!!" Tidus complained earnestly, but Wakka and Riku protested. They both dragged him out as Sora tried his best to ignore them. Sora and Kairi were left alone for the first time in ages. He looked into Kairi's eyes.. But they weren't the same as those warm eyes he knew before. 

'_Damn… we killed him!! Why don't you remember me?! Please!! Say Something! ANYTHING!' _

"Excuse me, Sir…" Sora was shocked at being addressed in such a way. "Can you please stop staring at me.. I feel very uncomfortable."

"Oh.. Uhh.. I'm sorry." He looked away.

"And could you also remove your hands from my shoulders. You're shaking." He couldn't help it. He slowly removed his hands from her and took a deep shuddering breath. "You can leave now. My parents will be arriving soon. They won't like it if there's a stranger in my room."

__

'WHAT?! Your room?! Where are we anyway? This place looks like no one has been in here for centuries! It's so dark and gloomy in here.. Plus it looks haunted.. This is creeping me out…'

"Um.. You have to come with me, Kairi. The gang is waiting for us down stairs.. We're going home now." He grabbed her arm but she pulled away.

"No. I told you my parents are coming and they expect this house cleaned when they get back from the store. I'm cooking dinner tonight."

'_Hmm… so that's where she gets her cooking skills from.. But wait a minute…..'_

"What do you mean… they're coming back?! This place doesn't look fit for people to live in!!"

"I told you to leave… please! My father will yell at me if he finds you…" His eyes looked pleadingly into hers.. But nothing happened. He left.

"So?!! Where's Kairi?!!" Wakka boomed as Sora walked out of the entrance. Sora thought it over as he walked over to them.

"She thinks her parents are coming. This is her house. Her real one. In her mind.. It's still the way it used to look.. Beautiful.. New.. And well.. Hers. She doesn't seem to remember anything. Not even me!"

"So where are her parents now?! I mean.. it doesn't look like they live here anymore." Riku said, looking up at the tattered house. Windows were broken, paint was chipping off the sides, every plant around the house was dead. "It was like the life was sucked out of this place."

"Yeah.. And the rest of the town too." Tidus observed. Every piece of land surrounding them was dull and depressing. Selphie didn't say anything. She just sat there quietly tending to everyone's wounds. She was still embarrassed about the whole _'You love him' _business. And she didn't want to admit it.. She really did. Sora noticed her silence and asked, "So what do you think, Selphie? Do you know where we are?" Everyone turned to look at her. She felt her face heat up.

"Um.. Well." She pointed to an old broken sign behind him. It read: HALLOWEEN TOWN. 

"Where the hell is Halloween Town?!" Tidus gave a quizzical look around at them all.

"Well.. Umm… it's.. uh.. Not to far from Destiny Island… I've been here before." Selphie whispered. Everyone looked at her again.

"Really?! Why?!!"

"It's none of your damn business." She punched Tidus on his injured arm. He yelped like a girl and glared at her. "Just leave me alone." She turned and left through the courtyard of the decrepit looking house. Sora tried to follow but Wakka stopped him.

"Cool your jets, man. Just leave her be. She'll be back don't worry." Sora watched her turn the corner and she disappeared into the thick fog.

'_Who does Sora think he is.. Trying to follow me. I know where I'm going anyways. Stupid moron…. Thinks he knows everything…' "_Stupid… moron…" She murmured. She looked around, recognizing every sign, every building like it was just yesterday that she was here. She saw a light on in one of the shops and decided to take a look. Before walking through the threshold, she noticed a faded flyer hanging on the door. 

"Missing: Young girl. Redish-brown hair. Lavender eyes." And above the description was a picture of….

"KAIRI?!!" Selphie ripped off the flyer and stepped into the pub. A lady was standing behind the bar with people sitting in front of her. "Excuse me. Can you explain this to me?" She paced over to the bartender. The lady glanced at the paper and smiled kindly. 

"Yes, well. That flyer was put up years and years ago by a young couple. They were very kind people. I think that's their daughter. She's very pretty. To bad no one found her in time." She returned to drying some glasses.

"What do you mean 'in time'? Where are her parents?!!" Selphie wanted some answers.

"Oh sweetie. They died in a tragic accident. Of course no one knew what happened. It was so sudden. And it was a bit strange that no one attended their funeral. I mean you'd think that her foster parents would've came."

"Foster Parents?"

"Yes. Her real parents were very young when they had her. So they tried to find real parents for her. It happened right here in this bar. They handed the baby over to them. The people they gave her to didn't look all that thrilled. They received money for taking care of Kairi. So I guess they took her in. When Kairi got older.. She started to become more independent. She would come in here from time to time. She was scared of her foster parents. We would talk and talk.. And when they found her here.. It wasn't pretty." Selphie was shocked. She had no idea… "I felt so bad for her… after that.. I haven't seen her. There was a rumor that her foster parents threw her into the ocean. But I'm not sure. So when her real parents found out… they put up these flyers." Selphie sat there.. Trying to absorb the information. It was making more and more sense now.

"So. Is that their house on the hill?"

"Yes. It was abandoned her parents death. Everyone admired them. Also their perfect daughter. She was the light in this gloomy old town." 

"Thank you so much miss."

"My pleasure dear."

Selphie left the pub with deep sorrow. She had no idea about Kairi's past. '_Damn.. It almost sounds as bad as Sora's past…. Seriously.. I mean who would abandon their child in a fucking park… stupid..' _She walked back to Kairi's house and found Sora and the rest of them waiting for her. She explained everything the lady told her at the bar. They all sat there silently. A few of them even glanced up at the windows of the house. 

"Damn… I had no idea." Tidus said after Selphie finished the story. Sora couldn't say anything. He just stood there in a state of shock not wanting to go back to reality. 

"Well we have to take her home then.. She can't just stay here and wait for parents that don't exist." Riku pointed out. "Someone has to tell her."

"Don't look at me. I'm not good at this type of stuff.. I might start laughing or something." Tidus stifled a giggle. Wakka punched his injured arm too. He screamed like a lunatic. "I SWEAR IF SOMEONE DOES THAT ONE MORE TIME I'LL…." 

"Would you shut up dickless moron." Riku blurted out. Sora turned and faced the house.

"I'll tell her…" Everyone held their breath. "I'll meet you guys at the ship."

"But-" Selphie objected. But he shook his head and walked toward the house.

"You heard what he said! Move it!!" Wakka warned while shoving Riku and Tidus. Selphie took a last glance at the house then closed the courtyard gate.

Sora opened Kairi's door with a squeak. She looked up hopefully but her face faltered as he saw Sora's face.

"I told you to leave. My parents are coming home soon and I don't want-" he stopped her.

"They're not coming… they're never going to come." She looked confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kairi…. Your parents.. Are dead." her eyes widened. She refused to believe it.

"N-no… n-n-no! THEY'RE COMING! THEY PROMISED ME! THEY SAID THEY WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! EVER!" Tears leaked from her eyes and she wiped them away forcefully. "They're coming.. I know they are."

"no they're not… They're dead."

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"They are, Kairi. And shouting won't bring them back… nothing will. I'm going to take you home now."

"But I am home…. This is where mommy used to tell me stories to help me get to sleep. And right over there is where Daddy taught me how to dance." She pointed to the middle of the room. Sora noticed tiny dancing shoes next to a dusty record player. Maybe this was her house. Kairi smiled as she recalled living in her house. 

"Kairi. You parents are really dead. It's ok I'm here for you and the rest of our friends."

"But… I don't have friends… I never had friends." Sora looked at her astonished. "Everyone made fun of me because my parents didn't look like me.. I told them I didn't care. They loved me."

"But they BEAT you!!" Kairi's eye's widened. Sora could tell in her eyes that it was true. More tears left her eyes as Sora tried to wipe them away. Kairi turned away from him. 

"Why are you here… I don't even know you…."

"Yes you do… and even though you don't know me right this moment.. I'll help you remember… I promise.."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: So… what did ya think?!! Hehe.. Sorry if there's to much babbling. Anyways.. That's basically the end of the chapter. I apologize if it isn't up to my standards. I was kinda of rushing it. Welp… please review.. I know you want to.. Common' ::nudge nudge:: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! Okie Dokie?! I'll try to start writing the next chappie! Cya!!

Kurai Muso-Ka 


	9. I'll be waiting here

Chapter 9:** I'll be waiting here..**

Kurai Muso-Ka

Disclaimer: *sighs* I'm seriously getting tired of this… I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!!!

A/N: HIIIII I'm glad you liked my last chapter. I've gotten numerous reviews!!! I'm very pleased. I just wanted to make a correction in my last chapter.. But I didn't want to re-post it because I know you guys wouldn't re-read it again.. And I'm afraid no one will know the difference. Instead of the town Kairi and Selphie grew up in being "Halloween Town".. it was supposta be "Hallow Bastion". Hehehe… sorry I always get those two mixed up. -_-;; Anyways.. Has anyone read any good mangas lately? Or has anyone read Angel Sanctuary.. And if you have, is it any good? Please tell me… I watched the movie (which was excellent).. And I was wondering if the manga was a good read. So please tell me in your reviews. Thanks a bunch!!

-Kurai

p.s. In some parts of the story I will ask you a random question… so please be my guest and answer them for kicks in a review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The trip back to Destiny Islands wasn't as bad as Sora thought. Everyone was remarkably quiet and Kairi fell asleep halfway there. As Wakka expertly steered the ship (after Tidus got them lost twice and nearly crashed them into a rock), Sora watched Kairi sleep. He noticed everything about her. The way her body rises and falls after each breath she takes. How each strand of her hair glistened different colors in the sunlight. How perfect she looked in her state of peacefulness. He looked up and saw that Selphie was watching him. He never saw that twinkle in her eyes before.. It was a bit creepy to have your best friend of 10 years love you. Especially if you used to take baths together.. They were practically brother and sister. She looked away from him. She had never felt this way before. Love and hate at the same time… it's not possible. And yet.. It was. She loved everything about him.. From his gorgeous body, to his horrible cooking skills. She did love him. But then there was Kairi. Only one word could describe her…. "Perfect". 

Selphie let her hand over the side of the boat to touch the water. It felt cool between her fingertips. It made her think of home. Looking down at the water she saw another hand hanging over the boat beside hers. Noticing a reflection, she looked at it expecting to find a drooling Tidus trying to get rid of his nausea.. But instead she saw Sora. "I don't get it. Why to people touch the water like this? Are you trying to catch a fish?" Sometimes Sora can be so dense.. But in a cute way. Selphie stifled a laugh and shook her head. Sora looked up at her. 

__

'This is crazy. What am I thinking loving my best friend?!!! Ewww!! It's like loving my own brother for Christ's sake… dammit Sora.. Why'da have to be so goddamn hot?!!' Selphie thought to herself stubbornly. 

"Man, I'm tired.. And not to mention hungry!! Selphie, do you think you could make us something when we get back? I think I'm gonna faint if we don't get there soon!!" Sora shot a menacing glare at Wakka who started to steer furiously after hearing these words. Wakka didn't like it when Sora got into a hissy fit… it bothered him. Sora waited for Selphie's answer, but she continued to look at the water. Sora cleared this throat. "Selphie, didn't we go through this before? If you don't talk to me I'll have to kiss you again because that's the only thing that will-"

"SORA!" Tidus staggered towards them clutching the side of the boat. "Can you help me? I feel allllllll tingggly inside…" Tidus put his hand on his stomach and moaned loudly. Riku snorted in this sleep. Sora wiped his wet hands on his blood stained clothes and helped Tidus to a seat. 

"You don't look to good." Selphie managed to say as Sora sat Tidus beside her. "Want me to make something to make the tingly feeling go away?" Tidus nodded vigorously but stopped quickly because it made his head pound "I know a good recipe to get rid of nausea. I think Wakka has some coconuts in the back." A wild scream behind them made them all jump. 

"NOOOOO NOT ME COCONUTS!! NEEVVEERRRR!!!!!!" Wakka howled, falling to his knees. Riku jerked awake.

"Aww shuttup. It's just one coconut. They'll be more on the island… don't get your panties all in a bunch!!" Riku said as he awoke from all the racket. Wakka, frowned and resumed to his post at the steering wheel. 

"Are you sure you'll be ok until I make the antidote?" Selphie looked a bit apprehensive.

"Nnnnnnngggg…" Tidus nodded again while clutching his stomach. "Can't you make the boat stop rocking so much. My tummy hurt." Selphie raked her hands though his hair in a motherly way. "Sora, could you watch him until I get back?" Sora nodded as well.

Selphie went into the back room that the boys had built to their ship. It didn't have much in it. A few beds. Wakka's never ending supply of coconuts. A thing that looked like a bathroom. And a special nook for Selphie's kitchen. Selphie picked up a large coconut and began to shuck it. It took her 10 minutes to break into the center and reach the coconut meat. After draining the coconut of it's liquids, she added a few chunks of the meat and some sugar. (A/N: This is not a real recipe… it will NOT cure motion sickness.) The door of the back room closed shut, but Selphie didn't pay attention. "Yeah I think it's a good idea to come down here for a nap, Riku. It's less noisier in here." 

"Yeah, it is much quieter." But it wasn't Riku who answered….

"SORA?! I thought I told you to watch Tidus!!"

"You did. Except Riku is the one watching him. I wanted to see what you're doing." Selphie turned to face him. The light shining on his face from the cracks in the walls made him look even more like a god. She gritted her teeth at the mere thought of it and turned around. She couldn't stand staring at him in that lovey dovey way any more. Her hands were busy trying to clear the coconut husks away. She didn't want Wakka finding the remnants of his beloved coconut. Sora walked over and started to help as well. He hated when Wakka got into a Hissy Fit.. It bothered him. After a few moments of silence Sora slammed his hand on the table. He couldn't take the peacefulness. 

"Selphie!! What's wrong? You've been acting weird after we came back from that creepy town! You've been avoiding me! Plus, you haven't been talking to me!! Did I do something wrong?" Sora yelled. Silence. Then, "See!! When ever I ask you something, you never answer me! Selphie, please. I hate it when you're mad. Do I have to-"

"NO Sora! You don't have to kiss me to get my attention. Don't ever kiss me! Don't even touch me!! You're not supposta go around kissing people who don't talk to you!! You're in love with Kairi, remember! She maybe forgot about you, but that doesn't mean you have to forget about her! Deep down, I know she remembers you. I know she does… I know.. She… loves.. You." Tears glistened in the sunlight as they fell lightly to the floor. Selphie knew she loved him.. But she also knew she couldn't compete with Kairi's love for him. She slid to the floor and broke down completely. Sora, eyes wide with surprise, knelt down beside her. He never seen Selphie like this.. Ever! And they've known each other for more than 10 years. He had no idea how to handle this situation. His fingers peeled back the hands covering her face and looked into her eyes. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I never meant to make you cry. I never want to see you get hurt. Ever. I know Kairi loves me. And I know you love me too. I didn't kiss you because I wanted your attention. I _wanted _to kiss you. It was more like a 'thank you' kiss. So please don't be sad." His face lit up with that genuine smile of his which made Selphie cry even more. Seeing this, Sora went to desperate measures. He gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. Eyes open wide, Selphie tried her best to not enjoy the heart-stopping kiss… but to no effect. She closed her eyes and soaked in the wholeness of the kiss. A loud gagging noise and a distorted scream was heard in the background, but neither Selphie or Sora broke the kiss. A second later the door slammed open to reveal Riku covered in Tidus' regurgitated food. 

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT ANTIDOTE! SORA PROMISED ME HE'D BE BACK IN A SECOND AND I'VE BEEN WAITING UP THERE FOR 20 WHOLE MINUTES WITH THIS RETARD AND-" Riku spotted Sora and Selphie kissing on the floor with coconut husks surrounding them. "Holy shit…"

A/N: Ok.. First question: If you were to go to a cosplay convention… what anime character would you dress up as?

Selphie's eyes shot open and she squinted up at the dark silhouette in the door way. She recognized it as Riku. She automatically shoved Sora off of her and stood up trying to pretend nothing happened. But the damage was done. Riku stood there, not daring to believe what he just witnessed. 

"SOOOO…. Where's that damn antidote!?!" Riku persisted looking from one guilty face to the next while trying not to touch Tidus' barf…. Which smelled horribly like shit. Selphie picked up the glass coconut and walked it to Riku.

"I'm so sorry Riku.. I-I…" She began to stammer while looking straight at her feet. She dare not look at his face.

"Yeah yeah.. Don't worry about it." His tone softening, feeling a bit sorry for yelling at her. "Anything to stop him from doing all that moaning!!!" He said a little louder, hoping for Tidus to hear him. Riku knew how Selphie felt about Sora. For a long time… so he didn't want to ruin their moment together. He also knew that Sora loved Kairi. He looked behind Selphie to see Sora sitting on the floor. He had that look in his eyes.. Like he just witnessed someone being murdered in front of him. _'Man, Sora. How are you going to get yourself out of this one?' _

Riku placed his hand on Selphie's cheek and whispered so only she could hear, "Take your time. I'll make sure no one else comes in here. Just talk to him.. I know he can be a little slow on the upbringing." his hand slid under her chin. "Look at me, Selphie. I know you can take care of yourself, but if you need me… I'll always be waiting here." His intense eyes penetrated her heart and warmed her soul. Riku cared about her.. A lot. Selphie saw him as a very overprotective older brother. And she wouldn't change it for the world. He smiled. Riku kissed her on the forehead and closed the door leaving Selphie staring at the place he had just been. Both Sora and Selphie was left alone in the darkness of the room. Sora sat on the floor reflecting on what he just did. 

__

'Shit Sora… you've done it this time.. We leave you alone for 20 minutes with this girl and you're all over her!! What do you have to say for yourself?" Sora's conscience whispered in his ear as he placed his hands to cover his eyes. He felt like he was going to be sick.. And the slow swaying of the boat wasn't helping one bit.

__

'I don't know what to do.. I feel like shit. The one person I truly love doesn't even know who I am and I think I'm falling for my BEST FRIEND!! What should I do?'

'You're the one who got yourself into this mess. You have to get yourself out of it. And we're only here to watch you struggle.' Sora, infuriated, slammed his head against the wall making Selphie look away from the place Riku was. "Dammit!!" He muttered under his breath.

Selphie sighed. The one thing she really wanted seemed so close.. Yet so distant. She closed her eyes .. _'God...I'm so pathetic. I can't believe I'm falling for my BEST FRIEND! If only Kairi could see this. She'd be laughing.' _and she opened them to see Sora's dark outline. She realized how much trouble she got him into. Will Kairi ever forgive her if she regains her memory? Will Sora forget about her if Kairi returns? Will she regret not being with Sora? Will they make me leave the island? Questions swam in Selphie's mind making her head throb horribly. She rubbed her temple and sat on the floor across from Sora. She then rested her head on her knees and closed her gaunt brown eyes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"M-mama…?" Selphie's quivered as she peered down the stairs of the magnificent house. Her tiny feet hesitate on the steep stairs, slipping occasionally in the dark. Holding firmly to the bars of the railing, she looks frantically for her mom. "Mooommy… you forget tuck in!! It time for bed now. Mommy?" Her voice echoed in the vast room. A light was on somewhere in the kitchen. Selphie's feet stumbled along, following the light. A panic stricken voice made her stop. It was her mom.

"P-please… don't.. you d-don't know w-what you're doing!! You're drunk! Put t-the knife down.. PLEASE!!" The fast scrambling of footsteps and the loud crash of a glass vase made Selphie poke her head around the corner to see what was going on. Her mother was cowering on the floor surrounded by broken glass. Large amounts of glass were painfully lodged into her skin. Standing over her was her father holding one of her kitchen knives raised above his head. She remembered her mom warning her not to cut herself while cooking because you might get a big booboo. 

"I love you!! P-please don't do this. What will Selphie think if I'm not here tomorrow? Or the next day? Please don't do this!! PLEASE!! FOR SELPHIE!!" Her father's expression turned into rage.

"WHHEELL WHAT ABBOUUT YOU MISSSSIE? FUUUCKING WITH MY BBESST FRIENNND? HUUUHH? WHHAT DOO YOU HAVE TO SAAAYYYYY FOR YOURSELF, BIIITTCHH?!!!" Her mom gasped. Tears formed in her eyes, but didn't fall. "YOUU THHINKKK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT HUUUH? I'MMM NOT STTUUPPID LIKKE YOUUUU!!! NOWW, THHIS IS WHATTT YOUU GETT AND DEESERVEE!!!!!!" A heart stopping scream pierced the night air as the knife penetrated her heart. Selphie watched in horror as she watched her mom murdered in front of her. Her father, looking quite gaunt stepped away trying to wipe the blood of his hands. He took one last glance at his deceased wife, and then trundled out of the house. Selphie ran clumsily toward her mom. She kneeled down next to her curiously. 

"Mommy. Get up now, it time to tuck me in. Mommy. You no sleep here. You get cold. Common'…" Selphie's small hands shook her mom gently. "Wake Up! Please.. Daddy get mad if he see you sleep here." She looked at her mom. Her eyes were closed but a single tear slipped out, falling silently to the blood stained floor. Seeing this, Selphie took her sleeve and wiped it away. "Don't cry, mama. I make sure daddy won't yell this time." Looking down, she saw that her pajama pants were soaked with her mom's blood. Even for a small child, she knew she wasn't going to wake…. 

"MAMA!!!!!!!" 

A/N: ok… second question: how old do you think I am. (to my friends out there… DON'T GIVE OUT THE ANSWER!!) 

-----------------

"Where… how did I…. Get here?" Selphie wasn't wearing her pajamas anymore and she was a teenager again. The warm sand between her toes made her feel home. In the distance she saw Kairi and Sora chasing each other down the beach shouting and laughing. Selphie watched them for awhile, sitting down in the sand. Suddenly, she clutched her head. She was having flashbacks of the times she spent with Sora…. The coincidences, the accidental touch of their hands, those long walks down the beach…. The kiss.. All of these images swirled in her head like a tornado threatening to tear her brain in half. She screamed out and the scene in front of her blurred….. 

-----------------

"SORA.. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TOGETHER! YOU LIED!" The whole island woke to the screams of Kairi. Selphie , getting up for a glass of water, walked in on the scene she could never forget. Watching behind the door, Selphie saw Kairi standing over Sora with a knife.

'_Get up now… mommy…'_

"HA! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT? I THOUGHT ALL THOSE TIMES I SAW YOU WITH SELPHIE WAS JUST A JOKE… MAYBE MY MIND WAS PLAYING A TRICK ON ME.. OR MAYBE I WAS JUST OVER REACTING.. BUT NO!! IT'S TRUE! YOU FUCKED MY BEST FRIEND!!!" Kairi screamed louder, tears streaming down her red cheeks.

'_Please… Wake up mama…'_

"NOW THIS IS WHAT YOU GET AND DESERVE!!" The knife plummeted….

__

'MAMA!!!!!!!!!'

Selphie closed her eyes as she heard the blood spluttering from Sora's mouth as the knife stuck his heart. Kairi, glancing at Sora for the last time, stalked out of the room. Selphie ran towards the rigid form of Sora. Her eyes brimming with tears she suddenly saw her mother's face flash in front of Sora's. A tear fell from Selphie's cheek onto Sora's making it look exactly like the tear on her mother's face. Selphie took her sleeve and wiped the tear away. She looked down and saw that her pajama pants were soaked through and through with blood. His soft brown locks grazed through Selphie's hands one last time. Selphie rested her head on his bloody chest… sobbing hysterically. She knew he would never wake…

"SORA!!!!!"

A/N: ok.. Last question.. If I were to write another fan fiction. What should it be? (what kind of anime.. Ect.. Ect..) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

"SORA!!!" A Violent shaking woke Selphie from her dream. Sora and Riku were at her eye level on a bed. Her heart was throbbing in her throat making it hard to speak. They weren't on the boat anymore. 

'_We must be home now.. I can't believe I had that dream about my parents again. I know I've dreamt it many times before.. But not for a long time. This is the first time in 3 years since I've watched her die in my sleep… but watching it now, of all times, makes me feel even more like shit. And that last part.. When.. Kairi kills Sora… What the hell am I thinking?! At least Riku Is here.. I don't know what I'd do if I woke up to Sora's face.'_

"Thank God! You're finally awake!!" Sora looked so pale and gaunt. But he didn't look as bad a Riku. He was shaking all over. Selphie never seen him like this for all those years they've been together. She couldn't believe she caused him to worry to the extent of shaking convulsively. She tried to sit up.. But to no avail. Both Riku and Sora put their hands on her shoulders and forced her down. 

"You're not going anywhere. You have to stay in this bed for the rest of the day. No matter what." Riku said in a fatherly tone which freaked the hell out of Selphie. '_Why the hell is Riku treating me like a kid all of a sudden. He sounds like an over protective father.. Or even an older brother.. And like a.. a obsessive BOYFRIEND!! Oh.. God..'_

Riku sat in the seat right next to her bed with her pitcher of water clutched in his hand. Seeing this, Selphie smiled with tears welling up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before either of them to notice. Sora stood behind Riku looking a bit guilty. 

"I'm so sorry, Selphie. It was all my fault. I should never have kissed you in the first place. I was thinking of Kairi and.." Sora broke off as Riku scooted back in his chair. It hit Sora in the stomach to make him shut up. But Sora continued, "A-and well, I thought you died in your sleep.. I couldn't wake you. It was so scary." He looked guiltily down at his feet, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. Selphie looked startled. 

"Sora.. It's not your fault! I'm the one who fell asleep in the first place. It's ok." Selphie said reassuringly to make Sora calm down, but to no advantage.

"But you were shaking.. And you looked like you were dying. I didn't know what to do.. So I called Riku. Thankfully we arrived at the island just as Riku came to check on you. So he carried you back here. He was so emotionally drained when he saw you. He looked like he was gonna' cr-"

"The point is…" Riku immediately interrupted. He didn't want Sora to admit to Selphie that he was almost going to cry. He could never live up to it. "You're safe now.. And that we're all back safe and sound." 

"Yeah." Selphie said unconvinced. Riku's antics were a bit suspicious.

"Well, I'm going to check up on Kairi. I think she should be awake by now." Sora gave Selphie's hand a squeeze and left. Riku looked into Selphie's eyes and looked past the worry and the panic and saw the true beauty of them. 

"Selphie. What did you dream about." Selphie was fearing he'd ask that. She took a deep breath and began telling him all the details. Riku was a very good listener.. Not to mention he can dish out some good advice as well. Behind all the sarcasm and the rough "bad boy" surface, was a kind and loving person. She was glad to have someone like him on the island. One she finished, Riku looked very dejected. He had no idea her mom was murdered by her dad, let alone know she actually watched it happen. She never really talked about her past. Like for the fact none of them knew she once lived in that gloomy town. Knowing Selphie, you would think she came from the happiest place on earth. Riku just guessed that she used her happiness to disguise the painfulness of her past. He couldn't blame her. Sora and Kairi had pretty horrible pasts themselves… but not quite to match Selphie's. 

Riku stood up and wrapped his arms around her neck. Caught by surprise, Selphie slowly closed her arms around his back. "I'm sorry to hear that… about your parents." Riku muttered into her neck, taking in the scent of her hair. "If you need anything.. I'll be here.. Waiting."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: WHOOHOOO!!! I'm finally done. I've been SUPER stressed.. DAMNED PIANO RECITAL!! ARGHHHH!! Plus.. School is such a bitch. Oh yeah! Happy Preppie Appreciation Day!! (Today: April 30) hahaha I'm sorry but I totally hate preppies and posers. (my apologies if you are one. I just hate the one's I've actually met ((my classmates.)) I just don't want to offend anyone. Tell me what you think about preppies/ posers. I love getting long reviews. Anyways… I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to answer the questions!! R+R!! LATER DAYS!! 

Kurai 


End file.
